Dwie strony legendy IV: Krok w przód
by Arianka
Summary: Pożar w gospodzie Victorii stwarza nieoczekiwane problemy, ale jest też jednocześnie pretekstem...
1. Rozdział 1

Witam! "Krok w przód" jest kolejną częścią alternatywnej historii o Diego i Victorii.

**Disclaimer: **Jak zawsze :) Postaci nie są moje i nie czerpię żadnych korzyści, prócz własnej satysfakcji, z ich wykorzystywania.

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Kasztanowy wierzchowiec zaparskał, zwracając na siebie uwagę ludzi przechodzących akurat przez plac. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles obdarzyli zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami zarówno jego, jak i jego właściciela; każdy obcy w tym niewielkim pueblo musiał wzbudzać zainteresowanie. Przybysz miał ciemne, falowane włosy, spięte z tyłu w kucyk, prawdopodobnie dla wygody. Mógł mieć nieco ponad trzydzieści pięć lat, ale ogorzałe oblicze sugerowało, że w swoim życiu zdążył zwiedzić niejeden zakątek. Dawne przygody czy też awantury podpowiadała także blizna ciągnąca się od skroni aż do ucha, tylko częściowo przysłonięta przez włosy. Blizna, mimo że widoczna, nie szpeciła w sumie przystojnej twarzy, a jedynie ostrzegała, że przybysz mógł bywać w różnych szemranych miejscach, gdzie nietrudno o taką pamiątkę. Nic dziwnego, że wzbudzał zainteresowanie, zwłaszcza że zakurzony strój sugerował dłuższą podróż. Zainteresowanie mieszkańców wzrosło, gdy obcy przywitał się z alcalde Los Angeles jak ze starym znajomym. Louis Ramone rzadko bywał tak wylewny, a gdy już tak było, lepiej było mieć się na baczności. Jednakże przybysz traktował alcalde z podobną uprzejmością i obaj rychło znaleźli się w gospodzie, by tam kontynuować ożywioną rozmowę.

Louis Ramone zignorował niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie, jakim na wejściu obdarzyła go señorita Escalante; wciąż miała mu za złe, że kpił z niej, kiedy chodziła zła jak osa po rozstaniu z Zorro. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, że romans, który obserwowało i cicho komentowało całe pueblo, zakończył się w taki sposób. Nie było żadnej spektakularnej kłótni na placu, nikt nawet nie widział pożegnania kochanków, ale wszyscy natychmiast się o tym dowiedzieli, bo Victoria bardzo gwałtownie reagowała, gdy tylko coś jej się nie podobało. Chodziła rozdrażniona i nawet przyjaciela nie oszczędziła; parę osób w gospodzie widziało, jak nawrzeszczała na don Diego de la Vegę tylko dlatego, że przestawił jej jakieś skrzynie i nie mogła czegoś znaleźć. Alcalde, który także często widywał jej reakcje, korzystał z okazji i dokuczał señoricie bez litości do czasu, gdy zamówiony lunch rozmazał się na jego czystym surducie, a sama Victoria nie przebierając w słowach kazała mu wyjść, bo niczego więcej nie dostanie. Groźba pozostania li i jedynie na garnizonowej kuchni okazała się skuteczna, bo alcalde zaniechał swoich złośliwych komentarzy.

Najnowsze wydanie Guardiana rozeszło się jak wszystkie inne. Mimo upływającego czasu gazetka wciąż cieszyła się zainteresowaniem. Nauki w misji dawały efekty, co don Diego de la Vega obserwował z zadowoleniem, i coraz więcej mieszkańców pueblo umiało czytać. Lokalna gazeta, którą redagował, była interesującą lekturą, a dla niektórych pierwszą, na jakiej uczyli się czytać. Sam Diego, gdy tylko miał na to czas, uczył ludzi pracujących dla de la Vegów. Zdarzało się czasem, że ktoś z uboższych mieszkańców pueblo zaglądał nieśmiało do biura redaktora i prosił o przeczytanie jakiegoś ustępu, zwykle z pomiętego, poprzedniego wydania. Takie prośby zazwyczaj kończyły się tym, że Diego poświęcał kolejne wolne chwile, żeby uczyć czytania, a gdy to było niemożliwe, starał się znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby to zrobić zamiast niego. Padre Benitez z całego serca wspierał poczynania młodego de la Vegi i już dawno przestał się dziwić, kiedy ten przyprowadzał mu jakiegoś ubogiego gospodarza i zostawiał trochę pieniędzy na potrzeby misji.

Po zakończonej sprzedaży Diego skierował się do gospody na spóźniony lunch. Po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zwiększyć nakładu chociaż o kilka sztuk; dzisiaj znowu musiał odesłać kilka osób z pustymi rękami. Wydrukowanie kilku egzemplarzy więcej nie stanowiłoby takiego problemu, trzeba by tylko sprowadzać więcej papieru. Będę musiał to później przedyskutować, pomyślał. W drzwiach gospody minął się z alcalde, który z roztargnieniem odpowiedział na jego pozdrowienie. Diego przypomniał sobie, że wedle słów sierżanta Mendozy Louis Ramone miał dziś wyjechać do Santa Barbara na dwa dni. Dziwne, że alcalde wciąż jeszcze był w Los Angeles. Jeśli wyjedzie teraz, przyjdzie mu podróżować w najgorętszej porze. Diego uśmiechnął się pod nosem; alcalde czasem naprawdę był nie do zrozumienia.

- Karczmarko!

Victoria przygryzła wargę i kolejny raz udała, że nie słyszy wołania. Znajomy alcalde, Pablo Vadevuza, jeśli dobrze zapamiętała, nie należał do najuprzejmiejszych gości. Odkąd Ramone wyszedł, siedział przy stole i gapił się na nią. Już któryś raz z kolei zaczepiał ją w ten sposób i Victoria dziwiła się sama sobie, że jeszcze nie wyprosiła go z gospody. Powstrzymywało ją chyba tylko to, że mężczyzna był, wydawało się, dobrym znajomym alcalde, a wrogów czy też potencjalnych wrogów lepiej było mieć na oku. Victoria była pewna, że Diego będzie zainteresowany przybyszem i z coraz większą niecierpliwością oczekiwała jego przyjścia.

- Karczmarko! – usłyszała ponownie kwadrans później, kiedy, zadowolona i uśmiechnięta, szła do Diego z jego posiłkiem. – Hej, ślicznotko! – mężczyzna pochwycił ją za rękę, kiedy przechodziła obok jego stolika.

- Tak? – Victoria zatrzymała się niechętnie, żeby nie zrzucić talerza z tacy. – Dla waszej wiadomości: Victoria Escalante – przedstawiła się ponownie ostrym tonem, wyraźnie ostrzegając, że ma się do niej inaczej nie zwracać. – O co chodzi?

- Chciałbym wynająć pokój na kilka dni.

- To będzie pięć pesos za dobę – odparła Victoria. – Razem ze śniadaniem.

- A która z tych dziewcząt mogłaby umilić mi dzisiejszy wieczór? – spytał jeszcze Vadevuza, nieświadomy tego, że señorita Escalante jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana.

- Jeszcze jedna taka uwaga, a każę wam wyjść – warknęła drżącym ze złości głosem.

- Och, ślicznotko, trzeba było tak od razu – Vadevuza opacznie zrozumiał jej oburzenie, a jego przystoją twarz wykrzywił niemiły uśmiech. – Ile będę ci winny za noc?

- Mylicie gospodę z burdelem, señor! – Victoria oblała się rumieńcem zażenowania i złości. Czyjaś ręka, która ją objęła, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała ją przed ciśnięciem lunchem prosto w twarz nachalnego klienta.

- Radzę posłuchać tego, co mówi señorita – odezwał się Diego lodowatym tonem. – To jedyna gospoda w tym pueblo.

- Nic wam do tego, señor…

- Diego de la Vega, do usług – podpowiedział Diego wciąż z tą samą lodowatą uprzejmością. Jego nazwisko musiało zrobić wrażenie na przybyszu, bo w pół ruchu zrezygnował z sięgnięcia po szpadę. – Jesteście coś winni señoricie – przypomniał Diego. Mężczyzna posłał mu niechętne spojrzenie, ale wymamrotał przeprosiny. Señorita kiwnęła głową na znak, że przeprosiny przyjęte, i odeszła razem z de la Vegą do stolika pod oknem.

- W samą porę – szepnęła. – Paskudny typ.

- Ratowałem tylko swój lunch – odparł wesoło Diego, ale uśmiech nie objął jego oczu, wciąż utkwionych w Vadevuzie. Mimo to Victoria roześmiała się i szturchnęła go w udawanym oburzeniu.

- Trzeba było powiedzieć, że na ten wieczór jesteś zajęta – mruknął do siebie Vadevuza, obserwując, jak szybko na twarzy właścicielki gospody z powrotem zagościł uroczy uśmiech. Drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał nad sobą głos:

- O kim mówicie? – sierżant Mendoza dosiadł się do niego ze swoim lunchem. Więc to jest to towarzystwo, które obiecał mu Louis… Wzrok sierżanta powędrował w stronę, w którą patrzył Vadevuza. – O señoricie Escalante?

- Tak – odparł ze złością znajomy alcalde. – Odmówiła mi towarzystwa na wieczór!

- Przecież to jest gospoda, tu zawsze macie towarzystwo – sierżant zdziwił się serdecznie i zamilkł na chwilę, zajęty swoim posiłkiem.

- Nie takie towarzystwo – warknął Vadevuza. – Przecież widzę, jakie panny tu pracują. Co innego mogłaby prowadzić taka piękna młoda dziewczyna? – wciąż nie był przekonany. Mendoza zrozumiał wreszcie, o czym on mówi i zakrztusił się zupą.

- Nie powtarzajcie tego głośno – poradził, gdy już przestał się dławić. – To jedyna gospoda w Los Angeles.

- Tak, tak, już to słyszałem – przerwał mu niecierpliwie Vadevuza. – Co wy wszyscy obchodzicie się z nią jak z jajkiem?

- Victoria Escalante to niesamowita kobieta – zapewnił go Mendoza. – Umie o siebie zadbać i nie przebiera w środkach. A do tego znakomicie gotuje. Wierzcie, nie chcielibyście żyć tylko na garnizonowej kuchni. No i... señorita Escalante to podopieczna de la Vegów. A i Zorro nie przepuści, jak ktoś spróbuje ją tknąć.

- Protegowana de la Vegów... – powtórzył za nim Vadevuza. Zerknął ponownie nieprzychylnym wzrokiem na siedzącą w pobliżu parę. – Nic dziwnego, że ten paniczyk zgarnął ją z łatwością – mruczał do siebie, nieświadomy, że de la Vega słyszał większość jego rozmowy z sierżantem.

Diego dosyć szybko uspokoił Victorię. Dziewczyna przysiadła się do niego, korzystając z chwili spokoju i zaczęli rozmawiać o codziennych, błahych sprawach, żeby wymazać z pamięci nieprzyjemną sytuację. Mimo to młody de la Vega nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z każdym kolejnym słowem Vadevuzy, które do niego doleciało, odczuwał coraz większą złość.

- Niech powie jeszcze jedno słowo, a nauczę go szacunku do ciebie – warknął cicho, kiedy Victoria odeszła na chwilę. Ona chyba na szczęście nie słyszała uwag pod swoim adresem. Diego obejrzał się za siebie i posłał Vadevuzie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale ten nie patrzył już na niego. Kolejny znajomy alcalde, prychnął ze złością Diego, kolejny cham i prostak. Jakimi ludźmi otaczał się Louis Ramone... I taki człowiek sprawował władzę, pomyślał, nie wiadomo dlaczego kierując na niego całą swoją złość. Diego poderwał głowę znad swojej szklanki, kiedy Victoria z hukiem postawiła tacę na stole.

- Co się stało?

- Wino mi się skończyło – odparła zdenerwowana Victoria. – Nie dostałam w tym tygodniu dostawy z Santa Barbara i właśnie się zorientowałam, że zostały mi ostatnie trzy butelki tego lepszego. To tanie mam w dużych ilościach.

- Sprowadzasz wino z Santa Barbara? Czyżby winnica de la Vegów była zbyt kiepska? – spytał Diego z udawanym oburzeniem. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Victoria część wina sprowadzała z sąsiedniego miasteczka. Ograniczyła kupno w ich winnicy po tym, jak zorientowała się, jak bardzo don Alejandro zaniżył dla niej ceny. Poczuła się urażona, ponieważ zrobił to, nic jej nie mówiąc i Victoria dowiedziała się o tym przypadkiem. Teraz brała mniej wina, za to po prawie normalnych cenach i tylko czasem Diego przynosił jej kilka butelek więcej, by, jak mówił, wypróbowała na klientach, czy kolejna partia wina jest wystarczająco dobra.

- Nie wiem, co się stało – Victoria zignorowała uwagę o winnicy. – Miałam dostać w poniedziałek, razem z mąką. Nie rozumiem, co się mogło stać, przecież nie padało od dawna i drogi są przejezdne.

- Nie wiem... ale nie przejmuj się tym. Przywiozę ci jutro wino z samego rana – obiecał Diego. – Dziś nie mogę, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia w hacjendzie.

- Z rana? – upewniła się Victoria; nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jej „rano" i „rano" Diego to były dwie różne rzeczy.

- Zanim otworzysz gospodę – obiecał Diego, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. A wieczorem Zorro będzie cię miał na oku, dodał w myślach. I tego Vadevuzę też.

Diego, tak jak obiecał, zaprzągł wóz z samego rana. Prócz obiecanego wina, którego załadował całą skrzynię, zabrał jeszcze świeżo przygotowane mięso; Victorii na pewno się przyda. Zanim wyszedł, bez przekonania podlał pelargonie przy bramie, przy okazji obłamując kilka zeschłych gałązek. Od ponad miesiąca nie spadła choćby kropla deszczu. Kwiaty ojca, choć systematycznie podlewane, zaczynały marnieć i Diego bał się pomyśleć, co się stanie z tegorocznymi plonami, jeśli susza się utrzyma. Dziś jednak nie wysychające kwiaty miały być jego największym zmartwieniem.

Pueblo było już blisko, zdąży oddać Victorii mięso do schowania, nim zrobi się gorąco...

- Madre de Dios! – krzyknął Diego i popędził konie ciągnące wóz, klnąc w duchu, że nie jedzie wierzchem. Nad pueblo, na tle rannego, błękitnego nieba, unosił się gęsty czarny dym. Coś się paliło... Wszystko wokół było już wyschnięte na wiór i ledwie iskra wystarczyła, by trawa zajęła się ogniem. Ale jeśli zaczął płonąć budynek... Trzeba było zdusić ogień, nim wiatr przeniesie go na kolejne domy, a do tego przyda się każda para rąk. Diego popędzał konie bez litości, wóz trząsł się na nierównościach drogi. Za jego plecami jakaś butelka stłukła się z trzaskiem, widać nie zabezpieczył jej wystarczająco. Młody de la Vega wpadł na plac w pełnym pędzie i ledwie wyhamował. Spojrzał na widok przed sobą i jęknął.

Płonęła gospoda.

Żołnierze z garnizonu i okoliczni mieszkańcy pueblo dokładali wszelkich starań, żeby stłumić płomienie, ale jak dotąd na próżno. Ogień trawił drewnianą werandę i uniemożliwiał wejście do środka. Póki co wyglądało na to, że piętro było jeszcze nienaruszone, ale jeśli nic nie zrobią…

- Victoria! Dios mio, gdzie jest Victoria? – pytał gorączkowo Diego, przedzierając się między ludźmi krążącymi z wiadrami wody. Rozglądał się rozpaczliwie, ale nigdzie jej nie widział, a ci nieliczni, którzy usłyszeli jego pytanie, kręcili głowami.

- Victoria! Victoria! – zawołał głośniej. – Sierżancie, widzieliście Victorię? – Diego dopadł w końcu Mendozę i schwycił go za ramię. Sierżant spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

- Nieszczęście, don Diego! – wysapał. – Señorita Escalante jest chyba w środku, nigdzie jej nie ma!

- Nie! – wzrok Diego był na pół błędny. – W środku... – de la Vega z rozpaczą spojrzał na gospodę. Od tej strony nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby dostać się do środka. Mendoza nawet nie miał czasu na współczucie. Z niejakim trudem wyszarpnął ramię z żelaznego uścisku de la Vegi i pobiegł po kolejne wiadro z wodą. Jego ruch wyrwał Diego z szoku. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Diego okręcił się na pięcie i wyrwał się z tłumu, żeby przedrzeć się na tyły gospody. Z tej strony przy drzwiach także buchał ogień, ale wyżej... Diego odetchnął. Piętro nie płonęło, oknem, przez które wchodził jako Zorro, wydostawał się tylko dym. Niedaleko, przy balkonie, stała drabina. Więc to tędy uciekli podpalacze... Diego zerwał ze sznura suszące się prześcieradła i zamoczył je w korycie z wodą. Musiał się spieszyć. Jeśli Victoria naprawdę tam była... wolał nawet nie myśleć, co mogło się stać, nie teraz. W tej chwili nie dbał nawet, czy ktoś będzie się zastanawiać, co on tam robi. Zresztą drabina wystarczająco tłumaczyła, jak dostał się na górę.

- Don Diego, co robicie? – krzyk Mendozy kazał mu się obrócić. Sierżant stanął osłupiały, ale de la Vega nie pozwolił sobie na stratę czasu.

- Idę po Victorię – odkrzyknął. – Spróbujcie odblokować tylne wyjście, tu będzie prościej – zawołał jeszcze i wślizgnął się do środka. Przez okno wydobywał się dym, który natychmiast uderzył go w oczy i podrażnił płuca. Diego na pół na ślepo zsunął się w dół, starając się zapanować nad kaszlem. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się. Płonął stół podsunięty pod same drzwi, płonęła stojąca obok szafka. I same drzwi. Diego spojrzał w drugą stronę i zaklął – kotara również stała w ogniu, a Victorii nigdzie nie było, co znaczyło, że będzie musiał pokonać jeszcze jedną przeszkodę. Coś się nie zgadzało, ten ogień był bez sensu... Chyba, że ten, kto go podłożył, chciał za wszelką cenę uniemożliwić wyjście. Diego rozejrzał się z desperacją. Musiał przedostać się do głównej izby, ale drogę zagradzała mu kurtyna ognia. Podsunął się do przepierzenia z boku, gdzie ogień jeszcze nie dotarł. Przeklął w duchu trzewiki, które miał na nogach. Przydałyby się wysokie, skórzane buty Zorro z porządnymi obcasami. Uderzył ramieniem raz. Potem drugi i trzeci, wkładając w to całą siłę. W końcu konstrukcja, nadwątlona ogniem z drugiej strony, zaczęła się chwiać. No dalej, jeszcze trochę... Diego rozkołysał ją jeszcze bardziej, aż deski zatrzeszczały i pękły. Część drewnianej ścianki razem z płonącą kotarą runęła na ziemię. Diego przeskoczył na drugą stronę i syknął, gdy jakaś deska urwała się jeszcze i uderzyła go w ramię. Mokre prześcieradło na szczęście natychmiast ugasiło tlącą się marynarkę. Młody de la Vega kolejny raz przeklął brak ekwipunku Zorro. Wiele by dał, żeby mieć w tej chwili swój bat.

- Victoria, Victoria!

Główna izba płonęła. Jeden rzut oka przekonał go, dlaczego żołnierze nie mogli dostać się do środka. Wszystkie ławy i stoły zostały podsunięte pod okna i drzwi i tam skupiał się ogień. Płomienie lizały już galeryjkę na piętrze, ale środek izby i bar były jeszcze nietknięte... Bar! Diego rzucił się za kontuar.

Była tam. Leżała, jakby ktoś ją tam wrzucił. Diego padł przy niej na kolana i omal nie osłabł z ulgi. Victoria żyła. Puls miała miarowy, ale nie udało mu się jej docucić. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej owinął ukochaną mokrym prześcieradłem i wziął ją na ręce. Musieli się stąd wydostać, zanim piekło rozpęta się w całej gospodzie. Od wolności dzieliła ich jednak zasłona ognia...

Sierżant Mendoza miał dość oleju w głowie, by usłuchać polecenia Diego. Młody de la Vega może często bywał bezużyteczny, ale zdarzały się chwile, kiedy z pewnością wiedział, co mówi. Tym razem też tak było. Sierżant nie miał pojęcia, jakie zawiłe prawa fizyczne czy mądre książki kazały Diego robić to, co robił, ale ufał przyjacielowi. Skoro więc don Diego kazał odblokować tylne wejście, Mendoza zamierzał dołożyć wszelkich starań, by to zrobić.

- Więcej wody! – krzyknął. – Szybciej, szybciej! – ponaglał, sam biegając z kolejnymi wiadrami wody. Nie miał pojęcia, ile dokładnie czasu upłynęło, odkąd don Diego zniknął w gospodzie, ale wydawało mu się, że cała wieczność, a oni wciąż nie zapanowali nad tym ogniem.

Ogień zdążył objąć kolejne szafki. Kiedy tylko Diego przedostał się do kuchni, wiedział już, że wyjście nie zostało odblokowane. Było coraz gorzej. Victoria, obudź się, błagał w myślach. Młody de la Vega rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na okno w górze. Nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby wydostał się tamtędy z Victorią. Kłębiący się u góry dym i ogień sięgający właśnie schodów odcinał im drogę na piętro.

- Mendoza! – krzyknął. – Mendoza! – atak kaszlu uciszył jego wołanie. Diego popatrzył z desperacją. Gdyby udało mu się odsunąć ten stół spod drzwi...

Przytłumione wołanie don Diego przynagliło do działania. Żołnierze opanowali ogień na tyle, by udało się wyważyć drzwi. Płonące resztki wpadły do środka. Będący najbliżej ludzie zamarli, kiedy usłyszeli stłumiony okrzyk. Prze ciągnącą się w nieskończoność chwilę żołnierze patrzyli po sobie, odruchowo wylewając kolejne podawane wiadra wody. A potem spomiędzy tlących się resztek drzwi wynurzyła się postać. Don Diego de la Vega, w czarnym od sadzy i miejscami nadpalonym garniturze, chwiejący się na nogach pod ciężarem bezwładnego ciała señority Escalante, wpadł prosto w wyciągnięte z pomocą ramiona kaprala Sepulvedy. Nieco oszołomiony, wciąż jeszcze dławiąc się dymem, pozwolił odprowadzić się z dala od gospody, ale nikomu nie oddał Victorii. Nie zważając na wiwaty ludzi na placu ani na ręce poklepujące go radośnie po plecach, przeszedł na bok i przysiadł ciężko na murku. Przez chwilę siedział tak bez ruchu, jakby zabrakło mu sił, wsłuchany w bicie serca Victorii przytulonej do jego piersi.

- Udało wam się, don Diego! – uszczęśliwiony Mendoza dopadł w końcu do niego. Młody de la Vega przemywał dziewczynie twarz wodą podaną mu przez jakąś życzliwą osobę, rozmazując jej przy okazji sadzę po policzkach.

- Udało się, dzięki Bogu – Diego uśmiechnął się nieco nieprzytomnie; wciąż wydawał się być przerażony faktem, że tak niewiele brakowało.

- To było niesamowite!

- Zrobiłem tylko to, co musiałem zrobić – odparł tylko Diego, wyraźnie speszony. – Zabiorę Victorię do doktora Hernandeza – powiedział jeszcze i odszedł, nim sierżant miał czas drążyć sprawę i wypytywać o szczegóły. Diego nie dotarł jednak do mieszkania doktora; Victoria szarpnęła się w jego ramionach i otworzyła oczy.

- Diego?

- Szzzz, wszystko jest w porządku – uspokoił ją Diego. – Jesteś bezpieczna.

- Ale co… - zaczęła Victoria, a potem ponad ramieniem mężczyzny dojrzała dym i przypomniała sobie. – Moja gospoda!

- Nie bój się o gospodę, żołnierze sobie poradzą – zapewnił ją de la Vega, choć wcale nie był tego taki pewny. – Najważniejsze, że jesteś bezpieczna.

Niecały kwadrans później siedzieli oboje w salonie doktora Hernandeza. Lekarz uspokoił Diego, że Victorii nic się nie stało, ale dla pewności kazał jej posiedzieć przez chwilę. Musiał zrozumieć milczącą prośbę de la Vegi i stanowczo zabronił señoricie iść na plac. Tak więc Victoria poddała się w końcu i posłusznie zgodziła się usiąść spokojnie ze szklanką soku, choć po jej minie sądząc, chętniej cisnęłaby tą szklanką w płomienie.

- Don Diego, zdejmijcie koszulę – doktor zwrócił się w końcu do de la Vegi. Diego, który zdążył już obmyć się nieco z sadzy, ale nadal, z braku innego, miał na sobie podarty garnitur, zmieszał się.

- To nie będzie konieczne, nic mi się nie stało – pospieszył z zapewnieniem. Lekarz nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Macie przypalony strój, chciałbym was mimo wszystko obejrzeć. Widzę, że jeszcze nie uszło z was napięcie, być może coś przeoczyliście.

- Nie, naprawdę, wszystko w porządku – Diego zdawał się czuć niezręcznie. Victoria posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, ale on tylko pokręcił nieznacznie głową. – Muszę zabrać wóz z placu – Diego nagle zmienił temat. – Przywiozłem mięso, zepsuje się, jak będzie stało na słońcu. – Doktor Hernandez uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, zaskoczony, że Diego w tak oczywisty sposób usiłuje uniknąć badania. Młodego de la Vegę wyratowało nagłe pukanie do drzwi. Sądząc po intensywności, musiało być to coś pilnego, dlatego lekarz przeprosił ich na chwilę i poszedł sprawdzić, co się stało.

- Diego, o co ci chodzi? – spytała szeptem Victoria, gdy zostali sami. Ją także zdziwiło zachowanie przyjaciela.

- Mam kilka blizn, z których nie chciałbym się tłumaczyć – odparł krótko Diego. To wystarczyło Victorii. Racja, doktor Hernandez z pewnością rozpoznałby blizny po szwach, które sam zakładał. Problem polegał na tym, że to Zorro był szyty, nie Diego.

- Zostań tu, dobrze? – poprosił Diego. – Połóż się i odpocznij. Ja pojadę do hacjendy, zostawię to mięso i ogarnę się trochę. Jak wrócę, zajmiemy się gospodą i porządkami.

- Diego…

- Później, proszę – przerwał jej Diego. – Potem wszystko mi powiesz, teraz trochę odpocznij – powtórzył. Przez niedomknięte drzwi doktor Hernandez widział, jak Diego kładzie okład na czole Victorii. Zdziwił się nieco, gdy zobaczył, jak młody de la Vega pocałował szybko dziewczynę, zanim wymknął się oknem.

- O mój Boże…

- Señorita Victoria, dowiemy się w końcu, skąd ten ogień? – zapytał sierżant Mendoza. Stali na placu razem z de la Vegami i Felipe, którzy przyjechali przed chwilą z hacjendy. Ogień został już ugaszony i señorita Escalante została w końcu wypuszczona przez doktora Hernandeza. Sam lekarz uśmiechem skwitował ponowne zapewnienie don Diego i jego przeprosiny, składając zażenowanie młodego de la Vegi na karb szoku, jaki wywołał ogień i to, że to on odegrał w nim znaczącą rolę osoby ratującej kogoś z pożaru.

- Boże... – powtórzyła Victoria. Przerażonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w to, co zostało z jej gospody. Od strony placu widok był rzeczywiście paskudny. Po drewnianej werandzie zostały tylko smętne niedopalone deski, a biała niegdyś ściana poczerniała od dymu.

- Gospodę da się wyremontować – odezwał się pocieszająco Diego. Przysunął się bliżej i objął Victorię ramieniem, jakby się bał, że zasłabnie. – Oszacujemy stra…

- Vadevuza - powiedziała nagle Victoria, wchodząc mu wpół słowa i ignorując jego zapewnienia. Diego wstrząsnął głową, w pierwszej chwili zdziwiony, ale zaraz zrozumiał. – On był w środku, na górze. Usłyszałam jego krzyk, wyszłam z kuchni – zaczęła chaotycznie opowiadać. – Chciałam iść na górę, ale ktoś mnie złapał.

- Kto? – wtrącił się Diego. Już nie interesował się gospodą.

- Nie wiem, nie znałam ich. Drugi zbiegł po schodach. Potem... jeden z nich zmusił mnie do oddania pieniędzy. Jak już dostał skrzynkę zza baru, wcisnął mnie tam i stwierdził, że już nie będę im potrzebna – Victoria starała się mówić spokojnie, ale wstrząsnęła się na wspomnienie silnych, brutalnych rąk mężczyzny. Diego wyczuł to i objął ją mocniej. – Musiał mnie czymś uderzyć. Ale ten Vadevuza… - Victoria postąpiła krok do przodu, ale młody de la Vega powstrzymał ją.

- Ostrożnie – powiedział i wyminął ją, żeby iść jako pierwszy. Powoli przeszli przez zgliszcza werandy, uważając na sterczące, niedopalone deski, i weszli do środka. Nikt nie zdziwił się na widok resztek mebli po drugiej stronie i popalone deski korytarzyka; Diego zdążył wspomnieć, co widział, a i sierżant Mendoza był już w środku, gdy dogaszali pożar.

- W którym pokoju był Vadevuza? – zapytał Diego. Victoria machnęła ręką w stronę pierwszych drzwi przy schodach. – Dobrze, zaczekajcie tu na mnie.

Diego pospieszył po schodach na górę, ale Victoria pobiegła za nim, nie bacząc na to, że jeszcze bardziej poplamiła sobie spódnicę, gdy otarła się o zwęglony kikut nogi od stołu. Reszta także nie zamierzała zostać na dole. Młody de la Vega ostrożnie nastąpił na nadwątloną podłogę galeryjki. Na szczęście przy ścianie było stabilnie. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi do pokoju, popatrzył przez moment, a potem jeszcze szybciej je zamknął.

- Diego, o co chodzi? – zapytała natychmiast Victoria, zaalarmowana jego pobladłą twarzą. Za nią sierżant Mendoza, ojciec i Felipe patrzyli na niego z takim samym pytaniem w oczach.

- To nie widok dla ciebie, Vicky – odparł oględnie Diego. Zagrodził jej drogę, gdy próbowała go wyminąć, żeby samej sprawdzić. – Dla ciebie też nie, Felipe – dodał. Chłopak posłał mu na wpół oburzone spojrzenie.

- Boże, przecież ogień tu nie dotarł! – wykrzyknęła Victoria. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po korytarzyku. W miejscu, gdzie poniżej znajdowało się wejście do gospody, w podłodze ziała wypalona dziura, ale dalej płomienie nie zdążyły zniszczyć nawet drzwi do poszczególnych pokojów.

- Ogień, nie – zaczął prostować Diego. – Mówiłaś, że Vadevuza krzyczał. To był jego ostatni krzyk. Ci ludzie, którzy podpalili gospodę, musieli go zamordować.

- Przepuść mnie – zażądała Victoria. Diego pokręcił głową, wciąż blokując jej przejście. – Diego, do diabła, przepuść mnie! – powtórzyła rozzłoszczona i chwyciła za klamkę. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to widok dla mnie, czy nie. Jeśli pod moim dachem zamordowano człowieka...

- Don Diego, mogę? – wtrącił się tymczasem Mendoza. Tym razem młody de la Vega musiał ustąpić; nie mógł zabraniać niczego żołnierzowi. Niechętnie otworzył drzwi i sierżant wszedł do środka. Victoria natychmiast poszła za nim, nie pozostawiając Diego wyboru. Don Alejandro nawet nie próbował powstrzymać Felipe.

- Madre de Dios...

Na podłodze, w kałuży krwi, leżało skręcone w nienaturalnej pozycji ciało mężczyzny. Czerwone plamy na łóżku, na szafce obok, a nawet na ścianie świadczyły o walce, jaka rozegrała się w pokoju, nim Pedro Vadevuza pożegnał się z życiem. I, jak domyślał się Diego, ze swoim dobytkiem przy okazji.

- Madre de Dios – powtórzył wstrząśnięty Mendoza. – Alcalde mnie zabije. To był jego znajomy...

- Zatroszczcie się o ciało, sierżancie – powiedział poważnie don Alejandro. – Myślę, że Victoria chciałaby się doprowadzić do porządku i oszacować straty.

- Zaczekaj, ojcze – powstrzymał go Diego. – Myślę, że doktor Hernandez powinien obejrzeć ciało, póki go nie ruszymy. Tak będzie profesjonalnie, sierżancie, widziałem, jak robiły tak służby porządkowe w Madrycie.

Wspomnienie profesjonalizmu z kontynentu i chęć wykazania się przed alcalde musiały zrobić swoje, bo sierżant kiwnął głową i zniknął, niewątpliwie po to, by sprowadzić doktora. Victoria i don Alejandro także wyszli, zabierając ze sobą Felipe, ale Diego przez dłuższą chwilę klęczał jeszcze przy ciele, uważając, by nie pobrudzić się krwią.

Victoria z pomocą Felipe szykowała najważniejsze rzeczy do zabrania. Wejście do pokoju, ze względu na dziurę w podłodze, wymagało przystawienia drabiny od zewnątrz. Między innymi właśnie dlatego Diego uparł się, by Victoria na razie zamieszkała w hacjendzie. Twierdził, że trzeba było sprawdzić, czy nie ucierpiała główna konstrukcja budynku. Prócz tego nie wyobrażał sobie, by kobieta musiała codziennie wchodzić po swoje rzeczy po drabinie. Było jeszcze coś innego, czego nie powiedział głośno, ale czego była świadoma zarówno Victoria, jak i don Alejandro. Victoria była świadkiem, który widział twarze podpalaczy i morderców. Istniało spore ryzyko, że jeśli bandyci dowiedzą się, że żyje, wrócą, by ją uciszyć. Na pół spalona, pozbawiona chociażby drzwi gospoda nie stanowiła żadnej ochrony. Nikt zresztą nie zdziwił się, że po tym wszystkim señorita Escalante nie chciała zostać sama w nocy, a i gościna de la Vegów nie była niczym niespodziewanym.

- Felipe, mogę cię prosić, żebyś zdjął to pranie na dole? – poprosiła Victoria, zgarniając z szafy czyste ubrania; tutaj na szczęście sadza się nie dostała. – Pewnie będę musiała wyprać wszystko jeszcze raz – westchnęła, przypomniawszy sobie bure płachty, które kiedyś były białymi prześcieradłami. Chłopak kiwnął głową i zwinnie zsunął się na dół po drabinie, omal nie wpadając na Diego.

- Pojedziesz do hacjendy razem z ojcem, jak będziesz gotowa – oznajmił młody de la Vega, gdy tylko przełożył nogi przez parapet.

- A ty?

- Ja pojadę już teraz, mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia – odparł młody de la Vega i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. – A Zorro bardzo się spieszy, żeby się dowiedzieć, kto i dlaczego zabił Pedro Vadevuzę – dodał szeptem.

- Mają ponad dwie godziny przewagi – zauważyła Victoria.

- I nawet nie wiem, w którą stronę pojechali – dodał Diego. – Nie mówię, że to będzie proste, ale im szybciej zacznę, tym większe będę miał szanse.

- Zaczekaj – Victoria powstrzymała go, zanim wyszedł. Diego obrócił się, a ona podała mu pokaźny woreczek z pieniędzmi, który wyjęła ze skrzynki pod łóżkiem. – Zabierz to do hacjendy, będę spokojniejsza.

- Myślałem, że oddałaś szkatułkę bandytom...

- A myślałeś także, że trzymam wszystkie pieniądze w jednym miejscu? I to na dole, za barem?

Wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy już dawno zostały zabrane do hacjendy, a Victoria zdążyła rozgościć się w pokoju, który, jak się okazało, czekał na nią od rana; Diego kazał go dla niej przygotować, zanim wrócił do pueblo razem z ojcem. Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy rozkładała swoje przybory toaletowe przed lustrem. Tęsknym wzrokiem zerknęła na odbijające się w tafli okno. To tamtędy przyszedł do niej Zorro, kiedy ostatnio nocowała u de la Vegów. O tak, to były niezapomniane urodziny. Teraz, jeśli chciała spotkać się z Zorro, nie musiała czekać, aż coś przydarzy się w pueblo. I choć czasem z nostalgią myślała o czasach, kiedy Zorro podjeżdżał do niej na placu, całował spiesznie i umykał przed pościgiem, zdecydowanie wolała normalny, choć nie zawsze bezpieczny związek z Diego. Zresztą młody de la Vega już nieraz zdążył jej udowodnić, że nie tylko Zorro potrafił być romantyczny i miał fantazję. Nie, z Diego nie można było się nudzić, zwłaszcza, jeśli się go dobrze znało.

Victoria znalazła się w kuchni, jak tylko skończyła wieszać swoje rzeczy w szafie. Maria krygowała się wprawdzie i delikatnie próbowała przypomnieć jej, że przecież jest gościem de la Vegów, ale szybko dała sobie spokój. Widać było, że Victorii brakuje zwykłego, zajętego dnia, że była zbyt przyzwyczajona do kuchni, żeby zrezygnować, dlatego Maria pozwoliła sobie pomóc. Sama Victoria potrzebowała i zajęcia, i towarzystwa. Don Alejandro, gdy tylko wrócili, przeprosił ją i poszedł zająć się tym, co rzekomo miał zrobić Diego, a Victoria, nienawykła do bezczynności i samotności, szybko się znudziła. Gdyby Diego był w domu, pewnie byłaby przeszczęśliwa, że mogą spędzić razem całe popołudnie. Niestety, Zorro wybył w poszukiwaniu podpalaczy, a ona miała zmartwienie w postaci zniszczonej gospody. Jej cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę.

Diego wrócił dopiero wieczorem, kiedy don Alejandro zdążył już namówić Victorię, żeby zjadła kolację. Señorita Escalante odkryła nagle, jak trudno jest czekać na Diego, kiedy wiedziała, że Zorro jest w akcji. Zwłaszcza dziś, kiedy poza praniem nie miała nic konkretnego do zrobienia, ciągle zastanawiała się, gdzie jest i czy nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Dopiero potem Diego, trochę sfrustrowany i zmęczony, uspokoił ją, że akurat dziś było wyjątkowo bezpiecznie. Cały dzień spędził, bezowocnie szwendając się po bezdrożach dookoła pueblo w poszukiwaniu śladów. Kiedy w końcu na nie trafił, było już dosyć późno. Długo jechał tropem, ale nie zdołał doścignąć bandytów. Nie był zadowolony, ale przynajmniej mógł być spokojny. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby podpalacze zamierzali wracać, więc wydawało się, że i problemy się skończyły.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Louis Ramone wrócił do Los Angeles następnego dnia i wraz z nim powróciły kłopoty, czego nie spodziewali się ludzie pracujący w zniszczonej gospodzie. Diego krzątał się tam od samego rana, aż w końcu stwierdził, że murowane ściany w żaden sposób nie ucierpiały od ognia, i pozwolił innym wejść do środka. Resztę przedpołudnia spędzili razem z Victorią na ocenianiu, co trzeba będzie dokupić i wymienić. Młody de la Vega starał się wyliczyć, ile materiałów będzie potrzebnych do odbudowania werandy. Zamierzał wybrać się do Monterey, ponieważ chciał sprowadzić wszystko najwyższej jakości.

To właśnie te poczynania Diego były przyczyną napięcia, które utrzymywało się rano między nim i Victorią. Poprzedniego wieczoru Diego zrobił wszystko, żeby dziewczyna nie roztrząsała na nowo strat, ale dłużej nie mógł tego odwlekać. Kiedy temat wypłynął przy śniadaniu, z miejsca zaoferował jej, że po prostu razem z ojcem zajmą się remontem, że niczym nie musi się martwić. Victoria zareagowała bardzo gwałtownie. Nie mogła tak po prostu pozwolić, żeby de la Vegowie sfinansowali wszystko, zbyt wiele już dla niej zrobili. Nie pomogła nawet rzucona pół żartem uwaga Diego, że przecież była oficjalnie pod ich opieką. Victoria przystała na ich propozycję dopiero wtedy, kiedy Diego obiecał, że udokumentuje wszystkie wydatki i pozwoli jej spłacać długi wedle możliwości, kiedy gospoda znów zacznie przynosić zyski. Młody de la Vega zaakceptował jej decyzję i odnotowywał skrzętnie, co będzie niezbędne, a obok szacował koszty. Rychło jednak remont gospody i wyjazd do Monterey zeszły na dalszy plan.

Alcalde bardzo szybko dowiedział się, co się stało. Poczerniałe ściany gospody straszyły każdego, kto wjechał na plac. Zniszczenie przybytku, w którym skupiało się kulturalne i towarzyskie życie Los Angeles, nie zrobiło na nim takiego wrażenia jak śmierć Pedra Vadevuzy. Pomyliłby się jednak ten, kto by sądził, że alcalde opłakiwał znajomego. Nie, Louis Ramone był wściekły. A wściekły Louis Ramone potrafił robić różne dziwne i głupie rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich było aresztowanie señority Escalante.

- Jesteście niedorzeczni! - krzyknęła Victoria, gdy usłyszała, pod jakim zarzutem została aresztowana. - Alcalde, ile razy jeszcze? Wiecie przecież, że nikogo nie zamordowałam! Co za idiotyzm! Może jeszcze sama podpaliłam swoją gospodę?

- Mordercy potrafią dużo zrobić, żeby zatrzeć ślady - odparł Ramone. - Słyszałem, że mój przyjaciel was obraził, senorita. Mieliście zatem powód, żeby go zabić.

- Więc słyszeliście także, że napastników było dwóch, że mnie również okradli i chcieli mnie zabić - odcięła się Victoria. Alcalde zawsze był dobrą osobą, na którą można było przelać swój gniew, a obecnie señorita Escalante nie była w najlepszym nastroju. Po wstępnych oględzinach okazało się, że przez jakiś czas gospoda będzie nieczynna, przez co frustracja Victorii wzrosła i na nic się zdały zapewnienia Diego, że szybko i sprawnie naprawią wszystko.

Hałasy na placu wywabiły don Diego. Młody de la Vega przypadkiem zajrzał do stajni i zainteresował się wierzchowcem Vadevuzy. Poprzedniego dnia widział go przelotnie i zdążył zauważyć, że było to piękne zwierzę, więc chciał skorzystać z okazji i je obejrzeć. Kasztanowa klacz nadal stała w stajni Victorii, widać sierżant zapomniał o niej. Nie to jednak zwróciło jego uwagę. Klacz wyglądała znajomo, tak jak i znak na jej zadzie... Dopiero dobiegający z zewnątrz, podniesiony głos Victorii kazał mu zostawić konia.

- Victorio, co tu się dzieje?

- De la Vega, czemu mnie to nie dziwi - przywitał go kpiąco Ramone. Machnął ręką w stronę garnizonu; na ten znak żołnierze zabrali Victorię, a raczej próbowali, bo dziewczyna szarpała się i z pewnością nie dawała się prowadzić. Uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy przechwyciła ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Diego. Musiała zrozumieć, że spróbuje zadziałać i nie trzeba było niepotrzebnie rozdrażniać alcalde.

- Mogę się dowiedzieć, na jakiej podstawie aresztowaliście Victorię? - zapytał Diego możliwie spokojnym tonem, kiedy Victoria zniknęła za drzwiami więzienia.

- Señorita Escalante jest oskarżona o zamordowanie Pedra Vadevuzy - odparł Ramone, choć wcale nie był już taki pewny siebie. Złościł się sam na siebie, ale mimowolnie Zorro stanął mu przed oczami. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa tego przeklętego przebierańca ze starszym de la Vegą. Tak samo jak doskonale pamiętał, czym ostatnio skończyło się napastowanie señority Escalante. Zorro może nie interesował się już Victorią, ale to nie znaczyło, że pozostanie obojętny na jej los. Louis Ramone miał już serdecznie dość niemiłych niespodzianek Zorro, a i nowy surdut bardzo mu się podobał, dlatego postanowił być ostrożniejszy. Ostatecznie cel można było osiągnąć mniej drastycznymi środkami, a może Zorro nie zauważy...

- Victoria jest podejrzana o morderstwo - sprostował delikatnie Diego. - Wybaczcie, ale było was doskonale słychać. Twierdzenie, że Victoria zamordowała Vadevuzę, jest po prostu niedorzeczne. Pominę już logikę takiego postępowania. Victoria nie mogła go zabić. Cios zadał mężczyzna - zauważył.

- Znacie się na tym, de la Vega? - spytał kpiąco Ramone. Diego nie poczuł się specjalnie urażony.

- Tylko trochę, ale to nie moja opinia. Doktor Hernandez oglądał ciało. Powiedział, że kobieta nie miałaby tyle siły, żeby zadać taki cios. I jeszcze jedno - w głosie Diego pojawił się nagle inny ton. - Vadevuza miał pięknego konia. Sądzę, że mógł mieć wrogów bardziej chętnych zakończyć jego życie niż señorita Escalante za kilka obelg.

- Sugerujecie, że mój znajomy utrzymywał kontakty z koniokradami? - uniósł się alcalde, mimowolnie zdradzając rzeczywisty fach zmarłego; Diego nic takiego nie powiedział.

- Nie sugeruję nic poza rozwagą - odparł Diego.

- Miarkujcie swoje słowa, señor de la Vega, albo też skończycie w areszcie - zagroził Ramone. Tyle razy to robił, że przestało to robić jakiekolwiek wrażenie, pomyślał przelotnie Diego, jednak nakazał sobie ostrożność. Nie mógł dać się sprowokować. Dla Ramone wystarczyłby byle pretekst, żeby zamknąć go za kratami, a w tej chwili Zorro był potrzebny na wolności.

- Alcalde, może nie znam wszystkich szczegółów hodowli koni - Diego nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi - ale umiem rozpoznać konia należącego do stada de la Vegów. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest to, a raczej była, chluba mojego kuzyna. Nawet, jeśli w tej chwili jest dość zabiedzona w porównaniu z tym, jak ją ostatnio widziałem. Być może wasz znajomy kupił tę klacz nieświadomie, z trzeciej ręki – dodał łagodząco, choć wcale tak nie myślał.

- Co? – żachnął się zaskoczony Ramone. – O czym wy mówicie?

- Klacz, na której przyjechał Vadevuza, należy do mojego kuzyna, Rafaela de la Vegi – powtórzył Diego. – Została skradziona kilka miesięcy temu. Musieliście o tym słyszeć, to była głośna sprawa. Kilku hodowcom zginęły wtedy najlepsze konie.

- Tak, rzeczywiście – alcalde nie mógł się nie zgodzić, skoro kiedyś sam rozsyłał swoich żołnierzy w poszukiwaniu złodziei, znęcony perspektywą nagrody. Teraz jednak sprawy miały się inaczej i ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej mógłby sobie życzyć, było wścibstwo ekscentrycznego de la Vegi.

- Co z Victorią? – Diego powrócił do najważniejszego dla niego tematu.

- Pozostanie w areszcie do wyjaśnienia sprawy – odparł sucho Ramone, coraz bardziej zirytowany towarzystwem de la Vegi. – Mendoza! – krzyknął, obracając się. Sierżant poderwał się z werandy. – Zaprowadźcie konia Vadevuzy do stajni w garnizonie!

- Alcalde! – Diego uniósł w końcu głos. – Czy nie powiedziałem wam przed chwilą, że to koń de la Vegów?

- Dowody, proszę.

- Dowody? Proszę bardzo – ku złości alcalde don Diego nie dał się zbić z tropu. – Sierżancie, pozwólcie tu z tą klaczą – poprosił, a sam odszedł na bok, by przyprowadzić swoją Esperanzę. Wskazał na zad swojej palomino, a potem na zad kasztanki, tak, żeby i Ramone, i Mendoza mogli je zobaczyć. Oba wypalone znaki różniły się tylko dwiema kreskami.

- Ktoś nieudolnie próbował zatuszować znak – zauważył Diego. – Nawet nie zrobił tego równo, spójrzcie, ta kreska powinna być trochę niżej, żeby było symetrycznie. – Młody de la Vega gładził kasztankę po chrapach i z niezmienionym wyrazem twarzy obserwował alcalde, który przetrawiał wiadomości. – Viento! – zawołał nieoczekiwanie. Klacz podniosła głowę.

- A to co?

- Jej imię – wyjaśnił spokojnie Diego. – Więc jak, alcalde, będziecie skłonni mi uwierzyć?

- Będę musiał przeprowadzić dogłębne śledztwo – odparł oględnie alcalde. – Póki co klacz zostanie w mojej stajni. A señorita Escalante w areszcie. Ewentualny proces rozpocznie się za tydzień.

Diego odniósł niemiłe wrażenie, że proces odbędzie się tak czy siak, bez względu na wynik owego śledztwa, które alcalde zamierzał przeprowadzić. W tej chwili nie mógł bardziej naciskać, a sytuacja wcale nie była tak niekorzystna. Mimowolnie Louis Ramone dawał mu doskonały pretekst do kilkudniowej nieobecności.

Diego de la Vega wziął sobie do serca słowa alcalde o procesie i zamierzał być na niego gotowy, mimo że to nie on był oskarżony. Gdyby zresztą był, raczej miałby bardzo ograniczone możliwości, ale ponieważ był wolny od wszelkich zarzutów... Diego kazał Felipe spakować rzeczy, gdy tylko wpadł do hacjendy. Jak powiedział zaskoczonemu ojcu, zamierzał pojechać do Monterey i przywieźć prawnika, który od lat zawiadywał dobrami de la Vegów, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba.

- Felipe, a gdzie twoje rzeczy? – Diego zmarszczył brwi, gdy chłopak wręczył mu sakwę z jedzeniem od Marii i drugą, z rzeczami. – Tak, jedziemy razem – młody de la Vega odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Będzie mi się przykrzyło samemu i nie mów, że nie masz ochoty jechać. – Felipe w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Kiedy wrócił, Diego czekał już na niego z końmi. Wyruszyli natychmiast, gdyż młody de la Vega postanowił, że spóźniony lunch zjedzą w drodze.

Zjechali z głównej drogi, gdy tylko hacjenda zniknęła im z oczu. Diego zawrócił i bocznymi, rzadko uczęszczanymi ścieżkami dotarli do jaskini. Nie zdziwili się, że don Alejandro czekał tam na nich.

- Mogłem się spodziewać, że masz w planach coś lepszego niż wycieczka do Monterey – przywitał syna z uśmiechem. Felipe bez niczyjej prośby zaczął siodłać Tornado.

- Wiem, w którą stronę pojechali wczoraj ci podpalacze – odparł Diego. – Niestety mają dobę przewagi, więc znalezienie ich może nie być takie proste.

- Felipe jedzie z tobą?

- Tak, może będę potrzebował pokazać się jako Diego, a może będę potrzebował pomocy – młody de la Vega pakował prędko strój Zorro. – Jak możesz, to zwróć uwagę na to, co alcalde robi z koniem Vadevuzy. Rafael byłby niepocieszony.

- Rafael? A co mu do tego? – zdziwił się Alejandro. Diego pokrótce wyjaśnił mu historię z klaczą. – Miej oko na alcalde, kiedy Zorro nie będzie w pobliżu – poprosił ponownie. – I uspokój Victorię, żeby się nie martwiła.

- Nie martw się, Victoria będzie pod moją opieką. Przysięga złożona Zorro nadal obowiązuje – odparł Alejandro z nikłym uśmiechem. Uścisnął krótko syna, w milczący sposób życząc mu powodzenia. Jeszcze przez chwilę pozostał w jaskini, kiedy ukryte wyjście zamknęło się za Diego i Felipe.

Ściemniało się już, kiedy natrafili na ślad po ognisku. Diego nie szczędził koni, ale i tak był zdziwiony, że tak szybko dotarli do byłego obozowiska. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mordercy, gdy minął czas szaleńczej ucieczki z miasta, sami nie wiedzieli, co mają zrobić. Trop, którym podążali od pueblo, w pewnym momencie zaczął się wić, jakby ludzie, którzy go zostawili, byli niezdecydowani.

- Spójrz, Felipe, jak późno musieli wyjechać stąd dzisiaj rano – odezwał się Diego, kiedy już obszedł wszystko dookoła. Chłopak pochylił się nad wskazanymi śladami. Był podekscytowany, jak zawsze, gdy pomagał Zorro. Teraz w dodatku pojechali na dłuższą wyprawę i pomimo świadomości, dlaczego to zrobili, Felipe nie mógł po prostu nie cieszyć się z przygody. Jeśli jego opiekun to zauważył, a chłopak wątpił, by było inaczej, to pozwalał mu na tę radość, przynajmniej dopóki byli sami i nic się nie działo.

- Co? Tak, pojedziemy jeszcze kawałek. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dopędzimy ich jutro.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i wskoczył z powrotem na siodło, choć był już zmęczony. Uświadomił sobie, że w towarzystwie Zorro nie było co liczyć na wiele odpoczynku, ale nie zamierzał się skarżyć.

Poranek wstał szary i pochmurny, rzecz rzadka i wyczekiwana po ostatnim miesiącu suszy. Mimo to Diego przeklinał taką pogodę i z niepokojem obserwował niebo. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej mógłby sobie w tej chwili życzyć, była ulewa, która zmyłaby wszystkie ślady i zmusiła go do szukania bandytów na ślepo, co mogłoby okazać się niewykonalne.

Felipe, wciąż ziewając i bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się resztek snu, bez przekonania zwijał swój koc. Noc była chłodna, derka nasiąkła rosą, a w dodatku Diego obudził go, ledwie tarcza słoneczna pokazała na niebie swój rąbek. Pogoń za bandytami nie wydawała mu się już taka ciekawa jak poprzedniego dnia. Chłopak wylał z małego kociołka resztkę wody i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie wczorajszych wyczynów opiekuna. Co jak co, ale gotować Diego nie umiał, do czego na szczęście szybko się przyznał i zrezygnował ze swych kulinarnych eksperymentów na rzecz prowiantu, który Maria zapakowała im w dużych ilościach. Niemniej jednak próby były zabawne i, na szczęście, nie tak niebezpieczne jak niektóre eksperymenty młodego de la Vegi, które w razie niepowodzenia groziły czymś więcej niż tylko przypalonym kociołkiem i czymś, co w zamierzeniu miało być kolacją.

- Jesteś już gotowy? – zapytał Diego. Felipe obrócił się i spostrzegł, że miał na sobie czarny strój Zorro. – W takim razie jedziemy, zjemy w drodze – zadecydował. – Póki co będziemy jechać razem, schowasz się, gdy ślady będą bardzo świeże.

Cela w areszcie nie była najprzyjemniejszym miejscem. Siennik był stary, a leżący na nim koc mógł się pochwalić kolekcją dziur zrobionych przez całe pokolenia uczynnych moli. Niewielki zakurzony stolik kiwał się smętnie w rogu na swoich krzywych nogach, na które trzeba było uważać, żeby nie wbić sobie drzazgi. Kraty, jeśli się ich dotknęło, zostawiały na rękach czarne smugi brudu. Nie, areszt nie był przyjaznym miejscem, zwłaszcza dla kobiety. Można by pomyśleć, że takie warunki złamią i przybiją każdą señorę czy señoritę, która się w nich znajdzie. Cóż, prawie każdą. Señorita Escalante bynajmniej nie wyglądała na zahukaną. Ona była tylko wściekła. Krążyła po celi z braku innych zajęć. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem rosła jej frustracja. Właśnie skończyła się trzecia noc, odkąd została aresztowana i jej cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu. Nie była traktowana źle, alcalde nie bronił jej podstawowych wygód i kontaktów z przyjaciółmi, ale zabierał jej czas. To bezczynności Victoria nie mogła przeboleć, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miała tyle do zrobienia. Bębniący na zewnątrz deszcz i chłód ciągnący od nieoszklonych okien też nie pomagały, choć akurat ulewa była rzeczą z dawna wyczekiwaną przez wszystkich rolników.

Nagle przez szum przedarł się rumor gęsto okraszany przekleństwami żołnierzy, którzy najwyraźniej zostali zmuszeni do wyjścia na dwór. Victoria przestała krążyć po celi i przylgnęła do kraty. Niestety, przez niedomknięte drzwi zobaczyła tylko alcalde wybiegającego spiesznie ze szpadą w dłoni. Niespodziewanie lepszego widoku dostarczyła jej krata oddzielająca areszt od podwórza garnizonu. Cokolwiek zamierzał zrobić Zorro, bo Victoria nie miała wątpliwości, że w taką pogodę tylko on mógł postawić cały oddział na nogi, zjawił się nie na placu, lecz bezpośrednio w garnizonie. Dziewczyna rozglądała się, ale nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec przebranego Diego; mury znacznie zawężały jej pole widzenia.

Grupa skulonych w strugach deszczu żołnierzy otoczyła dwóch związanych mężczyzn siedzących na środku podwórza. Nawet nie próbowali wyglądać profesjonalnie, każdy z nich marzył tylko o tym, by wrócić z powrotem do suchych koszar. Nie zdążyli nawet zastanowić się, skąd obcy wzięli się nagle w środku garnizonowych zabudowań, kiedy usłyszeli nad sobą znajomy głos.

- Wasze śledztwo nie przyniosło chyba dobrych efektów, alcalde – Zorro na dachu garnizonu nikogo nie zdziwił; „Z" wycięte na koszulach więźniów uprzedzało o jego obecności aż nadto wyraźnie.

Louis Ramone zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Znów Zorro! A tym razem miało być tak elegancko, ze śledztwem, procesem... Nic, co nie leżałoby w kompetencjach osoby sprawującej urząd alcalde. Do tego nawet Zorro nie mógłby się przyczepić! To, że śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie i Ramone tracił do niego zapał, oraz fakt, że proces miałby być raczej na pokaz ku przestrodze innym i w celu podniesienia autorytetu urzędu, stanowiło już odrębną sprawę. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że i tym razem Zorro wtrącił swoje trzy grosze i że znów był skuteczniejszy niż cały garnizon.

- Żołnierze, zastrzelić go! – warknął alcalde, cały czas skryty pod daszkiem przy drzwiach. Rozkaz był rozkazem, lecz niekoniecznie dał się wykonać. Deszcz zalewał oczy, a zamoknięte muszkiety nie chciały współpracować, dlatego Zorro, stojący, zdawałoby się, zupełnie swobodnie na mokrych dachówkach, nie przejął się żołnierzami.

- Pozwólcie, że wam pomogę – mówił dalej spokojnie, nonszalancko opierając sobie szpadę na ramieniu. Był w o tyle lepszej sytuacji, że rondo kapelusza choć trochę osłaniało mu twarz. – Możecie zwolnić z aresztu señoritę Escalante, przyprowadziłem wam ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć waszego przyjaciela i podpalenie gospody.

- A na jakiej podstawie mam wam uwierzyć, Zorro? – zapytał alcalde, żałując w duchu, że nie zabrał pistoletu z biura.

- Może to? – mężczyzna na dachu zamachnął się i u stóp alcalde wylądowała sakiewka. – To, zdaje się, należało do waszego przyjaciela. Zapytajcie señority Escalante, czy rozpoznaje napastników – poradził uprzejmie. Moknący żołnierze niepewnie pokiwali głowami i zerknęli z wyczekiwaniem na alcalde w nadziei, że tak właśnie zrobi. Louis Ramone jednak zadał jedno głupie pytanie.

- A jeśli nie?

- To zmokniecie – prychnął Zorro z rozbawieniem. – W najlepszym wypadku.

Alcalde patrzył na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. Nie ma odwagi tu zejść, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Obawia się... Zorro boi się aresztu, uświadomił sobie nagle i na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech wyższości.

Radość alcalde była przedwczesna. Może zbyt długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią, może zbyt zatopił się w wizji, która nagle stanęła mu przed oczami, dość, żeby Zorro udowodnił mu, że na pewno się go nie boi. Jego ciche kroki utonęły w szumie deszczu, tak samo jak zwinny zeskok. Nim Louis Ramone się zorientował, koniec szpady Zorro, która przed chwilą była w bardzo bezpiecznej odległości, znalazł się tuż pod jego brodą.

- Więc jak? – spytał Zorro konwersacyjnym tonem, od niechcenia kręcąc szpadą, co przyprawiało alcalde niemal o mdłości, gdy drgający koniuszek drażnił jego grdykę.

- Sierżancie, proszę przyprowadzić señoritę Escalante – polecił Zorro. Mendoza poderwał się, ale potem obejrzał się pytająco na przełożonego.

- Rób, co każe – wycedził Ramone przez zaciśnięte zęby. Sierżant przebiegł koło nich do środka aresztu. Sądząc po brzęku kluczy, w swym pośpiechu nie mógł znaleźć tego właściwego. W końcu udało mu się i wrócił z uśmiechniętą Victorią.

- Buenos dias, señorita – Zorro ukłonił jej się uprzejmie. – Czy to ci ludzie podpalili gospodę?

- Tak, señor Zorro – odparła natychmiast Victoria. Trudno byłoby jej nie rozpoznać twarzy człowieka, który, gdy go ostatni raz widziała, groził jej nożem. Potem jej uśmiech zniknął częściowo. – Oh, Diego przejedzie taki szmat drogi na próżno! – zmartwiła się, ale nie udało jej się w pełni skryć rozbawienia sytuacją.

- Bez obaw, señorita. Don Diego powinien niedługo wrócić, spotkałem go po drodze. Ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę i myślę, że będzie miał więcej do powiedzenia o tych dwóch tutaj niż ja. To was przekonuje, alcalde? – zapytał, zwracając się ponownie do swojego zakładnika. Powołanie się na de la Vegę musiało być wystarczające dla alcalde, bo ten uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

- Tak, tak – zapewnił skwapliwie. – Señorita Victoria Escalante jest wolna od zarzutów.

- Gracias, alcalde, widzę, że zawsze można na was liczyć – Zorro uśmiechnął się z drwiącą uprzejmością. Zaczekał, aż Victoria przebiegnie w deszczu poza bramę garnizonu. Dopiero potem odezwał się ponownie do alcalde.

- Zostałbym dłużej, ale wasi ludzie chcieliby chyba wrócić pod dach. A żebyście tak szybko o mnie nie zapomnieli...

- Nie, nie! – alcalde wyrwał się i zaczął się cofać. W swojej chęci oszczędzenia nowego surduta wyszedł spod daszku i wstrząsnął się, kiedy oblał go zimny deszcz. Cofał się dalej, bo Zorro za nic miał ulewę i podążył za nim; zresztą i tak był już mokry. Louis Ramone potknął się w końcu i wywrócił prosto w błoto. Zorro parsknął śmiechem.

- Waszemu surdutowi chyba już nic nie zaszkodzi – stwierdził wesoło i trzema cięciami pozostawił „Z" na zabłoconym, choć niewątpliwie eleganckim materiale. Popchnął alcalde głębiej w błoto i zwinnie wskoczył po skrzyniach na dach garnizonu.

- Ognia! Ognia! – wrzasnął Ramone, gdy tylko starł błoto z ust.

Tym razem jacyś przytomniejsi żołnierze przynieśli z wnętrza garnizonu suche muszkiety, już naładowane. Gruchnęła salwa. Zorro na mokrym, śliskim dachu na jeden moment zamarł w oczekiwaniu na falę bólu, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Żaden pocisk nie dotarł do celu, żadna kula go nie dosięgła. Zorro nie tracił czasu. Ze swoim zwykłym, wesołym uśmiechem ukłonił się klnącemu alcalde i umknął na drugą stronę dachu, gdzie poza garnizonem czekał na niego Tornado.

Pozornie wszystko było tak, jak dawniej, myślał, że już sobie poradził. A jednak... Niedawne uwięzienie i groźba szubienicy bliższa niż kiedykolwiek przedtem odcisnęły na nim większe piętno, niż sądził. Podobna sytuacja, ten sam dach, ci sami żołnierze... To wystarczyło, żeby przed oczami stanęły mu wydarzenia sprzed kilku miesięcy. Wtedy, po akcji ojca, dopiero w domu, kiedy był już bezpieczny, w pełni uświadomił sobie, czego cudem uniknął. Dopiero wtedy, wraz z ulgą, poczuł cały strach, którego przedtem starał się nie dopuścić. Tak, Zorro, czy też raczej Diego, też się czegoś bał. To, co za dnia spychał najdalej, jak się dało, przez jakiś czas powracało nocą w koszmarach. A dziś cały ten koszmar znów stanął mu przed oczami w najgorszym z możliwych miejsc, na niepewnym dachu garnizonu, gdzie musiał skupiać swoją uwagę na czym innym. Diego wracał do jaskini zły na siebie, że taka nagła, niespodziewana myśl mogła go aż tak rozbić.

Tak, jak zapowiedział Zorro, don Diego zjawił się w biurze alcalde niecałe dwie godziny później. To, co miał do powiedzenia, rzeczywiście wyjaśniało sprawę zabójstwa. Jak mówił młody de la Vega, Zorro zjawił się wieczorem w miejscu, w którym nocowali razem z Felipe, i zabrał go nieopodal. Był bardzo zainteresowany informacją o skradzionej klaczy należącej do Rafaela de la Vegi, dlatego poprosił go o pomoc. Don Diego, ukryty przed wzrokiem bandytów, wysłuchał zeznań, do których zmusił ich Zorro. Młody de la Vega przyznał alcalde z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, że Zorro uznał, iż świadectwo Diego będzie bardziej wiarygodne niż jego. Na to alcalde nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Zorro, ten przeklęty Zorro rzeczywiście dobrze się zabezpieczył.

Historia nie była długa. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za podpalenie gospody pracowali kiedyś dla Rafaela de la Vegi. Don Diego dodał od siebie, że po kradzieży Viento kuzyn podejrzewał ich o współudział w przestępstwie i zwolnił ich ze służby. Zorro dowiedział się jeszcze więcej. Obaj mężczyźni rzeczywiście pomagali w kradzieży, ale potem zostali wystawieni do wiatru przez Pabla Vadevuzę. Szybko przekonali się, jak to jest nie mieć pracy i pewnego zarobku, i zaczęli śledzić Vadevuzę. Zamierzali go tylko obrabować, a klacz zwrócić właścicielowi z nadzieją, że ten przyjmie ich z powrotem. Śmierć koniokrada była nieporozumieniem, a potem obaj stracili głowę i podpalili gospodę, żeby zatrzeć ślady. W swojej panice w końcu zapomnieli o klaczy.

Stwierdzenie, że Louis Ramone był niezadowolony, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Alcalde ze skwaszoną miną słuchał opowieści de la Vegi, a wewnątrz gotował się ze złości. Don Diego, by poprawić mu nieco humor, zgodził się złożyć swe wyjaśnienia na piśmie i sporządził dość obszerny raport. Przypomnienie, że alcalde miał obecnie w swoim areszcie dwóch złodziei nie było natomiast dobrym posunięciem, bo Ramone spochmurniał na wspomnienie, jakim sposobem się tam znaleźli. Spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, gdy don Diego w uprzejmych słowach podziękował mu za opiekę nad Viento i odjechał do hacjendy razem z klaczą kuzyna.

Diego z nieukrywaną przyjemnością wrócił do domu. Rozmowa z alcalde była raczej nużąca. Miał nadzieję, że Zorro nie będzie już dzisiaj potrzebny; ostatnie trzy dni dały mu trochę w kość, zwłaszcza poprzednia noc spędzona w deszczu pod gołym niebem i liczył na to, że tym razem uda mu się wyspać we własnym łóżku. Ponadto znów był cały przemoknięty; po powrocie do domu z powodzeniem mógł wykręcić swój garnitur. Nic dziwnego, że gdy tylko przebrał się i trochę wysuszył, powędrował do kuchni w poszukiwaniu przynajmniej gorącej herbaty. Zatrzymał się w progu; w kuchni urzędowała Victoria, nie Maria. Nie zauważyła go, więc cofnął się szybko. Wrócił chwilę później z różą, którą przedtem zerwał przed domem. Podkradł się po cichu do Victorii i wpiął jej kwiat w wilgotne jeszcze włosy. Dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie, omal nie strącając garnka.

- Diego, przestraszyłeś mnie!

- Wybacz – młody de la Vega uśmiechał się bynajmniej nie przepraszająco. – Jak to się stało, że wygoniłaś Marię z kuchni? Ostatnio nie była taka chętna, z tego co pamiętam.

- Dziecko Juana zachorowało, Maria poszła się nim zająć. Wiesz, jak u nich teraz ciężko – wyjaśniła Victoria. Diego skinął głową; oczywiście, że wiedział. Juan Martinez pracował u nich od wielu lat, był jednym z najbardziej doświadczonych vaquerów. Niestety, jego żona zmarła kilka miesięcy temu od nagłej gorączki i zostawiła go z trójką dzieci. Diego nie dziwił się, że Juan trząsł się o życie chorej pociechy i cieszył się, że Maria do niego poszła.

- Zajrzę tam potem, może będę mógł pomóc.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodziła się Victoria. Diego ze swoją wiedzą mógł zdziałać więcej niż Maria. – W każdym razie Maria zaufała mi, że pod jej nieobecność nie dam wam umrzeć z głodu – uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

- Trzeba było zaprosić sierżanta Mendozę – mruknął Diego, gdy zajrzał do garnka.

- A to dlaczego? – zdziwiła się szczerze Victoria.

- A kto to wszystko zje?

- O, faktycznie... – Victoria ogarnęła wzrokiem stojące na kuchni garnki i musiała przyznać mu rację. – Jestem przyzwyczajona do gotowania w dużych ilościach. Ale, ale – roześmiała się – zakładam, że po takiej podróży jesteście głodni.

- Felipe na pewno – odparł Diego na widok chłopaka, który właśnie wślizgnął się do kuchni.

- Na drugie danie będziecie musieli poczekać, ale na razie... – Victoria nalała dwa pełne talerze polewki i postawiła je na stole. Felipe zajrzał do środka i nagle zaczął niekontrolowanie chichotać.

- O co chodzi? – spytała zaskoczona Victoria. – Coś nie tak?- Ku jej jeszcze większemu zdumieniu Diego posłał chłopcu mordercze spojrzenie, a poza tym wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Nie przestał jeść swojej porcji i z kamienną twarzą starał się ignorować spojrzenie Victorii.

- O co chodzi? – spytała znów dziewczyna, wciąż skonfundowana. Felipe w końcu opanował się na tyle, żeby jej wyjaśnić. – Co? Diego chciał zrobić polewkę? – powtórzyła na głos i roześmiała się. Z reakcji towarzyszy, a zwłaszcza Diego, domyśliła się, czym skończyła się ta próba.

- Tak, śmiej się, śmiej – Diego udał obrażonego, ale sam się uśmiechnął.

- Przepraszam, Diego, ale ty w kuchni...

- Siedzę w tej chwili w kuchni, jakbyś nie zauważyła – wytknął jej Diego, czym wywołał kolejny atak śmiechu. Felipe, choć starał się zająć swoim talerzem, nie mógł nie słuchać droczącej się pary i dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby nie udusić się polewką.

- No proszę – Victoria wytarła ręce i usiadła obok. – Więc Diego de la Vega czegoś nie umie.

- Diego de la Vega też jest tylko człowiekiem – odparł Diego, nagle spięty, choć z jego twarzy nie zniknął łagodny uśmiech. Znów stanął mu przed oczami ociekający wodą dach garnizonu. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie obezwładniającego strachu, który przez chwilę poczuł, gdy zadźwięczały muszkiety. Zerknął na Victorię. Ona wciąż często widziała w nim idealnego Zorro, który był ponad wszystkim. A on coraz częściej widział swoje limity.

- Nauczę cię, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała wesoło Victoria. Zdziwiła się, bo Diego jakby jej nie usłyszał. – Diego?

- O, przepraszam – zreflektował się Diego i spojrzał na nią w bardzo znajomo wyglądający sposób. Zawsze reagował w ten sposób w gospodzie, zanim nie poznała prawdy. Ostatnio zdążyła odwyknąć od jego miny człowieka wiecznie nieobecnego duchem. Nie podobało jej się to. Diego, czy też może raczej Zorro, coś ukrywał.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie, nie – zapewnił ją młody de la Vega. – Jestem trochę zmęczony – przyznał. – Trzy dni zmarnowane na jazdę po prawnika – dodał z uśmiechem i mrugnął do niej. – Raczej nie będę wchodził na twój teren, twojej polewce nigdy bym nie dorównał.

- Zawsze możesz spróbować – odparła wyzywająco Victoria.

- Nie, może nie... – Diego urwał i dojadł ostatnich kilka łyżek. – Jeśli mogę cię przeprosić, pójdę porozmawiać z peonami o remoncie – powiedział i stał. Gdy wychodził, zrobił ruch, jakby chciał podwędzić jedną ze stygnących bułeczek, ale cofnął rękę.

- Obraził się, czy co? – spytała zdziwiona Victoria. Felipe tylko wzruszył ramionami, równie zaskoczony jak ona.

Victoria chciała go potem spytać, o co mu chodziło, ale nie miała okazji. Diego nie przyszedł na obiad, a wieczorem, kiedy znów wrócił zmoknięty, szybko zaczął inny temat. Wśród peonów i ubogich dzierżawców znalazł kilku, którzy mogli zająć się remontem gospody. Diego obiecał im dobre wynagrodzenie i wiedział, że dla większości z nich możliwość dodatkowego zarobku była błogosławieństwem. Ponadto postarał się o wapno do ponownego pobielenia ścian. Przez cały wieczór dyskutowali z Victorią o planowanych pracach. Diego szkicował i rysował, proponował zmiany i widać było, że jest w swoim żywiole. Victorii zwłaszcza spodobał się pomysł pomalowania ścian wewnątrz na jasną zieleń, więc farba została wpisana na listę zakupów. Pod wieczór wypogodziło się wreszcie i Diego zamierzał wyjechać następnego dnia, żeby jak najszybciej można było odbudować werandę. Don Alejandro obiecał mu, że razem z Victorią zamówią u miejscowych rzemieślników nowe ławy i stoły. Felipe, który ostatnio był żywo zainteresowany stolarką, wyraził swoją chęć pomocy w tej kwestii, dlatego tym razem młody de la Vega miał pojechać do Monterey sam. Felipe nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo Diego był z tego zadowolony.

Nie musiał się rozglądać, by wiedzieć, gdzie jest. Ciemne, brudne ściany celi zdawały się walić na niego. Zamykały się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi, chciał rozpaczliwie zaczerpnąć tchu. W ciemności widział tylko twarz Louisa Ramone rozciągniętą w uśmiechu zadowolenia i szyderstwa.

A potem obraz się zmienił. Nie było już ciemnej celi, lecz jasny, zalany słońcem plac. I szubienica, świecąca jeszcze po oczach świeżym drewnem. Chciał sięgnąć po szpadę, ale broni nie było. Chciał uciekać, ale miał skrępowane nogi. Wyrywał się, lecz czyjeś ręce ciągnęły go nieubłaganie w stronę szafotu. Rozglądał się rozpaczliwie, chciał wzywać pomocy. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, bezkształtny tłum stał nieporuszony. Czuł sznur zaciskający się coraz bardziej na szyi...

Obudził go brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Diego poderwał się gwałtownie, a jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała ku szyi. Nie było sznura. Uspokojenie oddechu i oszalałego serca zajęło mu chwilę. Nie był w celi ani na szafocie, lecz w swojej sypialni. Bezpieczny.

Dopiero potem przypomniał sobie o hałasie i spojrzał na podłogę. Musiał przypadkiem strącić szklankę z szafki nocnej, o czym świadczyły smętne kawałki i kałuża wody. Na dworze właśnie robiło się jasno. I tyle z mojego spania, westchnął w duchu Diego. Wiedział, że teraz na pewno już nie zmruży oka. Niechętnie wstał i zaczął sprzątać szklane okruchy, żeby potem nie wdepnąć w nie przypadkiem. Było za wcześnie, żeby zbierać się do wyjazdu, zwłaszcza, że chciał się jeszcze zobaczyć z Victorią. Ścierając wodę próbował przekonać sam siebie, że to był tylko zły sen, ale nie mógł wyzbyć się dręczącego go niepokoju.

Dla Victorii nastały bardzo pracowite dni. Czterech wynajętych przez de la Vegów ludzi oczyszczało gospodę z resztek popalonych mebli. Część podłogi także trzeba było wymienić, więc wkrótce señorita Escalante miała na swoim podwórzu spory stos drewna na opał. Sama Victoria przede wszystkim starała się przywrócić kuchnię do stanu używalności. Częściowo jej się udało i już na trzeci dzień, nie zważając na obskurne ściany, zaczęła serwować posiłki, żeby gospoda znów przynosiła dochód. Ponieważ główna izba była w remoncie i brakowało werandy, Felipe wpadł na pomysł, żeby pierwsze zrobione stoły i ławy wystawić na dworze na tyłach gospody. Niestety grzejące słońce szybko stało się nie do zniesienia, ale i na to znalazła się rada. Robotnicy naprędce sklecili kilka podpór, a Felipe przywiózł z hacjendy dużą płachtę, którą czasem rozpinano w ogrodzie podczas dużych przyjęć. Tak zrobione zadaszenie choć częściowo chroniło przed słońcem i Victoria nie mogła narzekać na brak klientów. Jedyne, czego jej brakowało, to obecności Diego w gospodzie; zwykle nie było dnia, żeby do niej nie zajrzał na szklaneczkę soku czy choćby chwilę rozmowy, a ostatnio, odkąd mieszkała w hacjendzie, jeszcze bardziej przywykła do towarzystwa młodego de la Vegi.

W porównaniu z Los Angeles, które, choć z pewnością nie narzekano w nim na nudę, było w gruncie rzeczy małym, leżącym na uboczu pueblo, Monterey wydawało się być tętniącym życiem, sporym miasteczkiem. Diego z pewną nostalgią wspominał lata spędzone w Madrycie i nocne życie towarzyskie tego miasta, ale wiedział, że jego miejsce było tutaj. Monterey w porównaniu z Madrytem było tylko kolonialnym miasteczkiem w powijakach, ale po Los Angeles każda większa mieścina musiała robić wrażenie. Co więcej, można tu było liczyć na większy wybór towarów, także importowanych. Diego przyjechał do miasta w porze sjesty i do wieczora zdążył załatwić większość zakupów dla Victorii. Niestety nie poszczęściło mu się ze wszystkim i część materiałów musiał zamówić.

Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy zostawiwszy swoje rzeczy w jednym z zajazdów wyszedł na wciąż ludne ulice i nie miał już nic do zrobienia, zatęsknił za towarzystwem. Do tej pory cieszył się z samotności. Potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby uporać się ze swoimi koszmarami. Mimo zmęczenia całodniową jazdą nie spał dobrze przez ostatnie trzy dni. Co noc powracało zniekształcone wspomnienie więzienia i wychodziły na wierzch jego lęki. Dzisiejszego ranka długo nie mógł się otrząsnąć po bardzo realistycznej wizji Victorii wiszącej na szubienicy. Znów obudził się dopiero wtedy, kiedy to jego miano wieszać. W pierwszej chwili chciał zawrócić do domu, żeby zagłuszyć poczucie bezsilności, które męczyło go w czasie snu. Potem starał się być racjonalny, że przecież ojciec czuwa nad wszystkim i świat się nie zawali, jeśli Zorro nie będzie przez tydzień.

Miał aż za dużo czasu na rozmyślanie. Przypomniał sobie dawne powody, dla których utrzymywał istnienie Zorro w tajemnicy. Teraz nie mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że żałuje tego, że ojciec i Victoria się dowiedzieli. Mógł otwarcie wyznawać uczucia kobiecie, którą kochał i odzyskał szacunek ojca. Ale... Ostatnio coraz bardziej obawiał się, że przez jego akcje coś złego przydarzy się jego najbliższym. Z pewnym poczuciem winy uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie bał się tak o Felipe. Może to dlatego, że chłopak, w oczach innych jedynie osobisty służący, w dodatku upośledzony, był dla wielu niewidoczny, a jeśli już ktoś zwracał na niego uwagę, to nie uważał go za nikogo ważnego, ot, dzieciak przygarnięty na służbę przez ekscentrycznego caballero. Co innego Alejandro de la Vega, najbogatszy hacjender w okolicy. Ojciec miał rację wtedy, w celi. Gdyby tożsamość Zorro wyszła na jaw i okazało się, że de la Vegowie mieli z tym wiele wspólnego, nikt, a zwłaszcza Louis Ramone, nie pytałby, czy ojciec wiedział o poczynaniach syna, czy nie. Ta świadomość ostatnio bardzo Diego ciążyła. Paradoksalnie wydawało mu się, że Victoria była bezpieczniejsza. Długo romansowała publicznie z Zorro, owszem, była właścicielką jedynej gospody w Los Angeles, ale... była tylko kobietą i w odczuciu władz nie mogłaby wiele zrobić. Diego uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, jak zareagowałaby Victoria, gdyby jej to powiedział.

Następnego dnia dokończył zakupy, tym razem uzupełniając rzeczy potrzebne mu w jaskini zarówno do eksperymentów, jak i do sztuczek Zorro. Wynajął wóz, który miał potem przywieźć wszystko do hacjendy. Mógłby w zasadzie wracać do domu, ale przez ostatni tydzień jeszcze jedna uporczywa myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Zanim spakował swoje rzeczy i odjechał w stronę Los Angeles, Diego, z niewielkim zawiniątkiem pod pachą, złożył wizytę w jeszcze jednym miejscu.

Mieszkańcy Los Angeles powoli przyzwyczaili się do gwaru otaczającego gospodę. Nikt zresztą nie narzekał na dodatkowy hałas, który i tak często ginął w morzu innych odgłosów, zwłaszcza w dzień targowy. Zainteresowanie natomiast wzbudzał don Diego de la Vega, który, odkąd wrócił z Monterey, pomagał w remoncie, gdy tylko obowiązki nie wzywały go do hacjendy. Z pasją, o jaką mało kto go podejrzewał, krążył między robotnikami, nadzorował prace, a często sam im pomagał, tu i ówdzie poprawiając jakieś usterki.

Victoria także obserwowała Diego i zauważyła coś jeszcze. Może to była kwestia wczesnego wstawania, do którego nie przywykł, a może pracy przy remoncie, dość, że młody de la Vega wyglądał na zmęczonego. Tak przynajmniej początkowo myślała, dopóki Diego raz czy drugi nie wspomniał o tym, że źle spał. Victoria nie od razu zwróciła na to uwagę, wiecznie zabiegana to w kuchni, to przy budowie werandy, ale w końcu zaczęła się niepokoić. Diego wciąż był uprzejmy i życzliwy, ale z każdym dniem nabierała większych podejrzeń, że pod zwykłym, łagodnym uśmiechem młodego de la Vegi krył się jakiś problem. W końcu nie wytrzymała. Siedzieli w porze sjesty i jedli spóźniony lunch. Gospoda była już zamknięta, więc byli sami. Victoria poruszyła temat malowania ścian, ale w końcu zdenerwowała się, bo Diego odpowiadał jej półsłówkami.

- Diego? Diego, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

- Tak, wybacz, co mówiłaś? – Diego podniósł na nią zmęczone oczy z niemiłym wrażeniem, że jeszcze chwila, a przysnąłby nad talerzem.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział machinalnie i uśmiechnął się swoim zwykłym, spokojnym uśmiechem.

- Nie kłam – Victoria nie uwierzyła w jego zapewnienie. – Obiecałeś, pamiętasz? Żadnych więcej kłamstw. Znów masz za sobą nieprzespaną noc? – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała.

- Victorio, naprawdę nic takiego się nie dzieje, nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie sam poradzić - Diego próbował się jeszcze wybronić. Tak, miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc. I poprzednią też. Ale nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Zorro przecież nie mógł obawiać się snów, prawda? Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że ile razy zapadał w sen, natychmiast wracał do ciasnej, brudnej celi w areszcie alcalde. Czekał tam, za każdym razem wiedząc, co będzie dalej. Jak w dobrze wyuczonej roli wychodził, a raczej był wyprowadzany na plac, a tam, na szubienicy... Ile razy mógł jeszcze patrzyć, jak na wietrze kołysze się ciało ojca, Victorii, Felipe? Nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że teraz, właśnie teraz, kiedy niedawno uniknął tego makabrycznego scenariusza, cała ta maskarada z Zorro nabrała nowych, złowieszczych barw. Po tym, co się stało, nie mógł już być taki pewien, czy ten scenariusz się nie powtórzy. A wtedy... czy przyjdzie mu zginąć na oczach najbliższych, czy też będzie patrzyć, jak to oni giną, ze świadomością, że zaraz do nich dołączy?

- Diego, cokolwiek to jest, powiedz mi – Victoria przerwała milczenie. – Nie jesteś sam. Siedzimy w tym oboje, pamiętasz?

- Pamiętam – twarz Diego ściągnęła się nagle, nie tylko od bólu głowy, który od rana rozsadzał mu czaszkę i doprowadzał go do szału. Victoria bezbłędnie wyczuła, jakie obiekcje znów go naszły.

- Diego, rozmawialiśmy już o tym, prawda? Nie zmienisz tego, że ja wiem. Wiesz, że ja tego nie żałuję. Ty też nie powinieneś. Wykorzystaj to w końcu, zamiast się tym zadręczać!

- Vicky, ja nie... ja się po prostu boję o ciebie! – Diego potarł skronie i spojrzał na nią. – Jak pomyślę, że mogłaś zginąć tam, w ogniu...

- A co ma Zorro do tego? – spytała trzeźwo Victoria. – To nie Zorro mnie okradł i ogłuszył i to nie on podpalił moją gospodę.

- Zorro stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenie – powiedział cicho Diego zmęczonym głosem. Zniknął gdzieś jego wcześniejszy, chyba już odruchowy uśmiech.

- Nic mnie już z Zorro nie łączy – przypomniała mu Victoria. – Łączy mnie za to wiele z Diego de la Vegą, a to spora różnica.

- Nie będzie żadnej różnicy, jeśli zostanę złapany. Jeśli... Vicky, ja zamykam oczy i widzę szubienicę! – wybuchnął w końcu Diego. - Dla ciebie, dla ojca... – Wbrew temu, co wcześniej myślał, dziewczyna nie była ani rozczarowana, ani zaszokowana faktem, że jej ukochany może mieć jakieś słabości.

- Więc to o to chodzi... Dios, mogłam się domyślić! – Victoria sięgnęła przez stół i położyła swoją dłoń na jego. – Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

- A co by to zmieniło?

- Dużo! Diego, kocham cię i wiedziałam, na co się narażam, kochając Zorro – Victoria mówiła spokojnie, chcąc dodać mu otuchy i biorąc pod uwagę jego stan ducha. – Nie zapominaj o tym, że Zorro powstał, by mnie uratować. Nigdy, proszę cię, nigdy nie zapominaj o tym, ile dobrego zrobiłeś.

- Vicky...

- Nie, nie przerywaj mi. A jeśli chodzi o nas... Długo już czekaliśmy, prawda? Chyba oczywistym dla wszystkich jest, że Zorro to już przeszłość. Myślę, że mamy już dość prób za sobą, nie sądzisz?

Diego nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko, tym razem szczerym uśmiechem Zorro. Victoria miała rację, była częścią tej maskarady i nie mógł tego zmienić. Mógł natomiast zaakceptować jej pomoc lub nie i coś mu mówiło, że lepiej, żeby to zrobił. Victoria przechyliła się przez stół. Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie przejechała palcem po sińcach pod oczami Diego. Mężczyzna chwycił ją i chciał przygarnąć bliżej do siebie, ale przeszkadzał im stół. Victoria wstała, żeby przesiąść się na krzesło obok...

- Señorita Victoria, czy macie jeszcze może... - sierżant Mendoza zatrzymał się w progu kuchni i urwał. Siedząca na dworze para podskoczyła na jego głos i wyraźnie się zmieszała. - O, przepraszam, don Diego...

- Nie szkodzi, sierżancie - młody de la Vega pierwszy odzyskał spokój i uśmiechnął się. - O co chcieliście zapytać?

- O te pyszne...

- tamale - dopowiedziała ze śmiechem Victoria. - Tak, mam, przecież wam obiecałam, że zostawię - señorita Escalante pospieszyła do środka do kuchni i zaraz wróciła z pełnym talerzem, i postawiła na stole jak najdalszym od tego, przy którym został Diego.

- Chyba mamy przyzwoitkę - powiedział cicho de la Vega, gdy do niego wróciła. Zły nastrój prysł, pozostało tylko zmęczenie. Nie sposób było się nie uśmiechnąć na widok sierżanta, który starał się sprawiać wrażenie kompletnie zajętego swoim posiłkiem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby co chwila nie zerkać na nich ciekawie.

- Raczej po tym don Alejandro nie wypuści nas nigdzie bez przyzwoitki - poprawiła go ze śmiechem Victoria. Diego wywrócił oczami.

- Jesteśmy dorośli - mruknął bez przekonania. - Ale nie bój się, jakby co, to nie na długo.

- Póki co – choć Victoria wciąż uśmiechała się wesoło, w jej oczach odbijała się troska. – Mogę ci bardzo nieprzyzwoicie zaoferować pokój na górze. Pojedynczy – zastrzegła z przekorą. - Prześpij się, a potem zjemy kolację – obiecała filuternym głosem.

- Przez żołądek do serca, co? – mruknął Diego. Jak na komendę oboje zerknęli na siedzącego nieopodal Mendozę. – Gdybyś tylko chciała, serce sierżanta mogłabyś mieć na tacy choćby dziś.

- Wiesz, że nie chcę serca sierżanta, tylko twoje.

- Na tacy? Będzie kiepsko...

- No nie, naprawdę, idź się położyć, bo zaczynasz bredzić – powiedziała Victoria z udawanym wyrzutem. Diego odpowiedział jej w podobnym tonie, uchylając wyimaginowanego kapelusza, a potem zniknął w kuchennych drzwiach.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

Mijały kolejne pracowite dni. Przybyły materiały z Monterey i w końcu można było odbudować werandę. Diego i Felipe przestali spędzać tak dużo czasu w gospodzie, ponieważ mieli teraz więcej pracy w hacjendzie. Młody de la Vega, gdy tylko miał czas, znikał na tyłach domu na długie godziny. Don Alejandro zainteresował się poczynaniami syna, gdy ten naprawił zepsutą oś w starym wozie i najwyraźniej zamierzał go do czegoś wykorzystać. Diego, zagadnięty o swoją pracę, odpowiedział tylko, że chce wypróbować projekt znaleziony w jednej z książek, ale nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej, a Felipe oczywiście nie zdradził ich tajemnicy. Starszy de la Vega uśmiechnął się do siebie, kolejny raz zaglądając na tyły hacjendy; cokolwiek robił Diego, i tak dowie się prędzej czy później, skoro syn nie skrył się w jaskini ze swoją pracą.

- Ojcze – głos Diego zatrzymał go przed odejściem. Alejandro zatrzymał się i poczekał, aż syn wytrze ręce i podejdzie do niego. – Czy masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy w przyszłą sobotę wyprawili przyjęcie dla przyjaciół?

Don Alejandro był zaskoczony. Choć jego syn nigdy nie unikał towarzystwa, zwykle czuł się niezręcznie na większych przyjęciach, gdzie często musiał spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie mniej lub bardziej atrakcyjnej señority o z góry wiadomych intencjach.

- A z jakiej okazji?

- Do tego czasu powinniśmy skończyć z remontem gospody – odparł Diego, a potem uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – A poza tym, za twoim pozwoleniem... – świadomy tego, że Felipe słucha, Diego pochylił się i szepnął ojcu kilka słów. Alejandro uśmiechnął się i uściskał syna.

- Oczywiście, Diego – powiedział, wyraźnie zadowolony. Kiedy zniknął we wnętrzu domu, młody de la Vega odetchnął. Teraz czekała go trudniejsza rzecz. Cóż, ale kto mówił, że będzie łatwo?

- Co? Przyjęcie?

Zapadał wieczór i na dworze w końcu zrobiło się przyjemnie. Diego i Victoria wykorzystali chwilę wolnego czasu i wymknęli się na taras, gdzie Diego zostawił wcześniej karafkę z winem i kieliszki. Młody de la Vega właśnie poinformował ją o planowanej zabawie i Victoria próbowała to sobie przyswoić.

- Tak. Myślę, że mamy powód do świętowania – odparł wesoło Diego. – Twoja gospoda lada dzień będzie wyglądać jak nowa, trzeba to uczcić.

Victoria nie była taka przekonana. Z tego, co zasugerował Diego, wynikało, że to nie będzie zwykła kolacja w gronie paru przyjaciół, ale huczna zabawa. De la Vegowie, znani w całej okolicy, z pewnością zaproszą wszystkich zaprzyjaźnionych hacjenderów razem z rodzinami. Victoria przeraziła się tego nagle, choć sama nigdy przedtem się o to nie podejrzewała.

- A dlaczego w takim razie przyjęcie nie będzie w mojej gospodzie? – spytała. Tak, gdyby było u niej, miałaby wszystko pod kontrolą i na pewno czułaby się pewniej.

- Bo chcę, żebyś się dobrze bawiła i w końcu odpoczęła – wyjaśnił Diego. – W gospodzie będziesz ciągle zabiegana, nawet gdybyś wynajęła dodatkową pomoc – wytknął jej. Wiedziała, że ma rację. Nie odpowiedziała mu. Siedziała w milczeniu i bawiła się skrawkiem szala, którym była otulona. W końcu Diego nie wytrzymał.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz? – Choć bardzo starał się tego nie okazać, Victoria wyczuła, że zrobiło mu się przykro. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to przyjęcie miało jej sprawić przyjemność i było dla niej. Mimo to...

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Tyle jeszcze trzeba zrobić, nie wiem, czy zdążymy do piątku... No i to przyjęcie, wszyscy tam będą, prawda? – Victoria mówiła chaotycznie i plątała się coraz bardziej. – Nie miałam nawet czasu, żeby zatroszczyć się o nowe sukienki, wiesz, że część mi się zniszczyła. Diego, ja nie zdążę uszyć niczego do przyszłego piątku, a nie stać mnie teraz na krawcową! Nawet nie mam materiałów! Nie chcę się wygłupić, a naprawdę nie mam co na siebie włożyć! – ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczała i nagle urwała, zmieszana. Więc jednak powiedziała to na głos. Wiedziała, że to zabrzmiało wyjątkowo głupio, zwłaszcza jak na nią.

- To tym się tak przejmujesz? – Diego zdawał się być zaskoczony. – Martwisz się, co powiedzą na twój temat inne panny? – delikatnym gestem zmusił ją, żeby na niego spojrzała. Victoria niechętnie kiwnęła głową. – Nie martw się.

- Ale...

- Vicky, ufasz mi?

- Tak, ale...

- Victorio – Diego nie pozwolił jej skończyć. – Czy sądzisz, że pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić w jakikolwiek sposób? Zaufaj mi – powtórzył. Pochylił się ku niej i pocałunkiem uciszył dalsze protesty. Po chwili oboje śmiali się wesoło, gdy usłyszeli sugestywny odgłos zatrzaskiwanego okna w bibliotece.

Odkąd Diego powiedział o planowanym przyjęciu, czas jakby oszalał. Dni płynęły jeden za drugim, każdy pracowity, każdy zbyt krótki. Hacjenda tętniła życiem jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, wydawało się, że nagle jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. Szybko okazało się, że Diego nie żartował i naprawdę urządzał huczne przyjęcie. Sam młody de la Vega zdawał się nie mieć na nic czasu, wiecznie zabiegany między gospodą, hacjendą i uprawami, próbując pogodzić ze sobą wszystkie obowiązki. W dodatku peoni don Alfreda przybyli z ostrzeżeniem o ruchomych piaskach, co było kolejnym problemem do rozwiązania. Nic więc dziwnego, że nim Diego się zorientował, był już piątek.

Tego ranka wstał później niż ostatnio; poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy Diego de la Vega wrócił w końcu do hacjendy, Zorro wybył w ciemną noc na przejażdżkę. Tornado potrzebował ruchu, a ostatnio ani Diego, ani Felipe nie mieli dla niego czasu.

- Dzień dobry, ojcze – przywitał się Diego, wchodząc do jadalni. Zdziwił się nieco, bo przy stole siedział tylko Alejandro i dopijał swoją kawę, wyraźnie już po śniadaniu. – A gdzie jest Victoria?

- Pojechała już do pueblo – odparł ojciec. – Bardzo się spieszyła – dodał i uśmiechnął się dyskretnie, dostrzegłszy zawód na twarzy syna.

- Rzeczywiście, mówiła wczoraj, że chce w końcu posprzątać – przypomniał sobie młodszy de la Vega.

- Jak już mówimy o sprzątaniu, mówiłeś Marii, żeby przygotowała ten duży gościnny pokój? – zapytał nagle Alejandro. Diego zmarszczył brwi.

- Jaki pokój? Dla kogo? – zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie. Alejandro miał wrażenie, że Diego wciąż nie mógł się wyzbyć nawyku grania w jego obecności, mimo że znał tajemnicę od blisko roku.

- Dla Rafaela. Mieli dzisiaj przyjechać, mówiłem ci – przypomniał starszy de la Vega. Diego jęknął w duchu. Oczywiście, że ojciec mu mówił. Kiedy Rafael dowiedział się, że Viento się znalazła i jest u nich, zapytał, czy mogą złożyć wizytę w hacjendzie razem z żoną i półroczną córeczką. Diego był wtedy zajęty swoimi problemami i po prawdzie niewiele słuchał, a potem zapomniał o tym w natłoku innych spraw, więc jego obecne zdziwienie bynajmniej nie było udawane. Nie był zachwycony; choć przepadał za swoim kuzynem, z Margaritą wiązały się niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia, zarówno dla niego, jak i dla Victorii. Doprawdy, nie mogli sobie wybrać lepszego czasu na przyjazd.

- O której tu będą?

- Myślę, że po południu – odparł Alejandro. – Będziesz w domu? Mam parę spraw do załatwienia.

- Będę – westchnął Diego.

Diego odliczał czas do wieczora. Rafael przyjechał pod koniec sjesty. Był bardzo ożywiony ponowną wizytą u kuzyna, a także perspektywą odzyskania klaczy, z której stratą już dawno zdążył się pogodzić. Margarita była zmęczona podróżą, zwłaszcza, że mała Carmelita marudziła, i zaraz po przyjeździe razem z córeczką zniknęła w pokoju na drzemkę. Dzięki temu kuzyni mieli okazję spędzić całe popołudnie w stajniach, pogrążeni w dyskusji o koniach i ostatnich poczynaniach w gospodarstwach. Diego zachował opowieść o sprawie z Vadevuzą na czas po obiedzie, by i Margarita mogła ją usłyszeć. Choć starał się jak najmniej mówić o Zorro, żona kuzyna domagała się szczegółów dotyczących przebierańca; widać przypomniało jej się dawne zauroczenie. Była żywo zainteresowana i Diego zaczynał czuć się niezręcznie. Rafael jednak wyłuskał z jego relacji coś jeszcze.

- Uratowałeś ją z pożaru – odezwał się, nim Margarita zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze o Zorro; obu panom nie leżał temat. – Tę Victorię. Jestem pewien, że poskąpiłeś nam szczegółów, ale jestem pod wrażeniem. A ona? Nie była zawiedziona, że to nie Zorro ją uratował? – zapytał Rafael pół żartem, pół serio. Diego wymienił krótkie spojrzenie z ojcem; rozmowa zaczynała się robić niewygodna.

- Nie, nie była – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Macie trochę nieaktualne wiadomości – uśmiechnął się.

- A jakie są te aktualne?

- Zobaczysz, Rafaelu. Ale na razie, jeśli mi wybaczycie, zostawię was pod opieką ojca. Robi się późno, muszę przywieźć Victorię z pueblo – Diego wstał i udał, że nie zauważył zaciekawionego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył go kuzyn.

- Przywieźć? Tutaj? – Margarita była wyraźnie zdegustowana. Humor jej się popsuł, odkąd kuzyni zaczęli rozmawiać o Victorii. Musiała nadal pamiętać, jaką scenę urządziły na placu w pueblo. Diego nie wątpił, że z Victorią będzie podobnie.

- Victoria mieszka z nami w hacjendzie, dopóki gospoda nie zostanie wyremontowana – wyjaśnił don Alejandro.

- Przecież gospoda została już wyremontowana, czyż nie? Diego wspominał o jutrzejszym przyjęciu z tej okazji – zauważyła Margarita, nadal skwaszona.

- Victoria jest naszym gościem i pozostanie nim, jak długo zechce – odparł znacząco Alejandro tonem ucinającym dyskusję. Miał świadomość, że Diego bardzo nie podobała się reakcja Margarity. – Diego, skoro jedziesz do pueblo, mam jedną sprawę do załatwienia – powiedział, zwracając się do syna. Obaj przeprosili gości i wyszli. Alejandro zatrzymał się w przedpokoju; było jasne, że sprawa do załatwienia w pueblo była tylko wymówką.

- Naprawdę musisz jechać po Victorię do pueblo? – zapytał cicho. – Wcale jeszcze nie jest tak późno, a nie chcę potem słuchać jakiś ploteczek na wasz temat.

- Ojcze, to tylko dwa kilometry – Diego wywrócił oczami, jeszcze bardziej poirytowany niż przed chwilą w salonie. – Victoria mieszka z nami już czwarty tydzień i jakoś dotąd nikt nie widział w tym nic niestosownego – wytknął. – A wracając do twojego pytania – tak, muszę pojechać. Jeśli Victoria dowiedziała się już, że mamy gości, i to Margaritę, z własnej woli nigdy tu sama nie przyjedzie. Prędzej pościeli sobie stary koc na własnym łóżku i będzie tak spała, a wiesz, że na to nie pozwolę – Diego uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyszedł.

W małych mieścinach wieści rozchodzą się lotem błyskawicy, więc tak jak Diego przypuszczał, Victoria wiedziała już o gościach w hacjendzie. I, oczywiście, nie była zachwycona.

- Wcześnie dzisiaj przyjechałeś – zauważyła, nie przestając sprzątać naczyń ze stołów. Rzeczywiście, nie wszyscy goście już wyszli.

- Chciałem cię dzisiaj porwać trochę wcześniej – odparł Diego. – Ale zaczekam, jeśli masz jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Albo ci pomogę.

- Nie wracam z tobą do hacjendy – oświadczyła Victoria i z pełną tacą ruszyła do kuchni. Diego poszedł za nią, zgarniając po drodze puste naczynia. Nie odezwał się, dopóki nie zostali sami. - Victorio...

- Nie, nie pojadę – przerwała mu dziewczyna. – Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłeś? – zapytała z pretensją.

- Sam o tym zapomniałem – przyznał szczerze Diego. – Ojciec przypomniał mi rano przy śniadaniu. – Victoria spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, jakby mu nie uwierzyła.

- Gospoda jest już gotowa, nie będę nadużywać waszej gościnności. Mogę spać u siebie.

- Vicky, wszystkie twoje rzeczy są w hacjendzie – przypomniał jej Diego. – Zamierzasz się przeprowadzać w tej chwili, po nocy?

- A ty oczywiście nie mogłeś mi przywieźć trochę rzeczy? – zapytała Victoria.

- Nie – Diego uśmiechnął się i objął ją w pasie, korzystając z tego, że obróciła się, by odstawić czyste naczynia na stół. – Chcę cię jeszcze porwać do hacjendy przynajmniej na dzisiejszą noc. A jutro mamy przyjęcie.

- O nie! – jęknęła Victoria, dopiero w tej chwili przypominając sobie o tym. – Nie, nie, nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie idę, na żadne przyjęcie!

- Ale dlaczego? – tego Diego się nie spodziewał.

- Nie chcę się znowu nasłuchać o pannach z prowincji – w głosie Victorii pobrzmiewała panika. – Czego bym nie włożyła, wyjdę na zacofaną. Diego, ja naprawdę nie...

- Ciii... Nikt jutro nie powie jednego złego słowa na ciebie, obiecuję. Nawet Margarita – Diego przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i pocałował. – Prosiłem, zaufaj mi – przypomniał z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Victoria, unieruchomiona, poddała się, choć nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

Do hacjendy wracali w ciszy. Victoria była zdenerwowana i wcale nie spieszyła się, żeby spotkać się z Margaritą. Na nic zdały się zapewnienia Diego, że teraz sprawy miały się inaczej. Margarita była przecież żoną Rafaela, a Victoria rozstała się z Zorro blisko rok temu. Mimo to señorita Escalante wcale nie była pewna, czy obecna doña de la Vega nie będzie mniej lub bardziej otwarcie wzdychać do Zorro, kiedy dowie się, że obecnie jest wolny. Obawiała się, że tego nie zniesie, nieważne, czy Diego będzie przy niej czy nie. Młody de la Vega natomiast coraz bardziej zastanawiał się, czy przy obecnym nastroju Victorii spodoba jej się niespodzianka. Jutrzejsza zabawa też jawiła mu się w nowych barwach i zaczynał się przejmować, czy wszystko się uda. Tak więc oboje byli pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

W stajni nie było nikogo, więc Diego sam zatroszczył się o konie. Z pewnym rozbawieniem zauważył, że Victoria nie poszła, jak zwykle, do hacjendy, ale czekała na niego. Młody de la Vega szybko się uwinął i zaraz do niej dołączył. Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i puściwszy oczko do Victorii, podał jej ramię.

- Diego? To wy? - zawołał z salonu don Alejandro, kiedy trzasnęły za nimi drzwi.

- Tak, zaraz do was dołączymy - odpowiedział Diego, ignorując błagalne spojrzenie Victorii. - Pewnie będziesz chciała się odświeżyć - powiedział ciszej do zdenerwowanej dziewczyny. Victoria kiwnęła głową i przemknęła do swojego pokoju. Diego uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł do salonu, licząc w myślach. Raz, dwa... Dziewięć...

- Diego!

Jedenaście, dwanaście... Victoria wpadła do salonu i zagapiła się w zdumieniu na młodego de la Vegę.

- Tak?

- Diego, czy ty... Co ty sobie... Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? - wybuchła Victoria, nie zważając na gości.

- Nie... nie podoba ci się? - uśmiech na twarzy Diego zbladł.

- Co? Czy się podoba? Jest przepiękna! - señorita Escalante zmieszała się nagle. Okręciła się na pięcie i wybiegła.

- Przecież mówiłem, żebyś się nie martwiła! - zawołał za nią Diego, a potem najspokojniej w świecie wziął od Felipe szklankę z sokiem.

- A co to miało znaczyć? - don Alejandro był tak samo zaszokowany jak goście. Diego tylko pokręcił głową.

- Jutro się dowiesz, ojcze - odpowiedział tajemniczo.

Victoria zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i już nieco spokojniej spojrzała na łóżko. Na kapie leżała brzoskwiniowa sukienka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wyszywany gorset, na ozdobiony perełkami stanik, na misterne koronki przy dekolcie. Pogładziła szeleszczący materiał, przejechała dłonią po miękkiej szarfie. Teraz już rozumiała, co miał na myśli Diego, kiedy mówił jej, żeby się nie martwiła. Sukienka, którą jej kupił, w niczym nie przypominała tych, które miała w swojej szafie. Była wykwintna, w sam raz na przyjęcie. Z tego, co się Victoria orientowała, została uszyta według najnowszych trendów. I z pewnością sporo kosztowała. Jednak Diego miał rację – nikt jej jutro nie wypomni nieodpowiedniego stroju.

Chwilowo ignorując czekających na nią de la Vegów, Victoria szybko zdjęła z siebie ubranie i przymierzyła sukienkę. Była zaskoczona, bo pasowała idealnie. Skąd Diego wiedział? Zastanawiała się nad tym, zawiązując po kolei wszystkie tasiemki i przeglądając się w lustrze. Potem przypomniała sobie brakującą sukienkę, której ostatnio bezskutecznie szukała. Najwyraźniej Diego musiał ją podwędzić, kiedy suszyła się na dworze. Victoria odnotowała sobie w pamięci, żeby później spytać go o nią. Podziwiając swoje odbicie w lustrze, tak inne od tego, które widziała na co dzień, zastanawiała się, jak ma zareagować. Z jednej strony była wściekła na Diego za ten pomysł z przyjęciem, za niespodziankę ze strojem, którą pewnie uważał za szalenie zabawną, a zwłaszcza za wmanewrowanie jej w spotkanie z Margaritą. Natomiast z drugiej strony wiedziała, że Diego robił to dla niej i starał się najlepiej, jak mógł. Musiała przyznać, że miał duże możliwości. Sukienka świadczyła niezbicie o tym, że o wszystkim pamiętał. No i, podobała jej się. Doprawdy, sama nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. W końcu uznała, że nie wypada kazać czekać dłużej na siebie. Z westchnieniem przebrała się w swoje normalne rzeczy, zagłuszając chęć zaprezentowania się Diego, i wciąż skonsternowana wyszła z pokoju. W duchu obiecała sobie, że osobiście zamorduje Diego, jeśli zostawi ją sam na sam z Margaritą.

Późnym wieczorem Rafael natknął się na Diego w ogrodzie. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale był zadowolony, bo chciał z nim porozmawiać na osobności. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Diego rozwieszał jakieś lampiony dziwnej konstrukcji. Pomagał mu tylko Felipe.

- Co to takiego? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej. Diego obejrzał się ze szczytu drabiny. – Już zaczynasz przygotowania?

- Ach, to ty – uspokoił się Diego. – Muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa, a nie mogłem wcześniej. To ma być niespodzianka – wyjaśnił. Rafael domyślił się reszty. Jego kuzyn dopiero teraz mógł sprawdzić swoje światełka; wcześniej siedzieli razem w salonie i uzupełniali rodzinne nowinki. Victoria i Margarita w końcu przestały się na siebie boczyć i zaczęły rozmowę pozbawioną lodowatej uprzejmości, nie bez pomocy małej Carmelity, która podbiła serce Victorii. W końcu jednak señorita Escalante przeprosiła towarzystwo i udała się na spoczynek, żeby, jak powiedziała, robiąc przytyk w stronę Diego, wyspać się przed zabawą. Margarita zniknęła chwilę później ze swoją córeczką i panowie pozostali sami.

Rafael przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował kuzyna. Diego zdawał się być poruszony i trochę... Zdenerwowany?

- Zmieniłeś się – oświadczył w końcu Rafael, przerywając ciszę.

- To znaczy? – Diego posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Wszyscy się zmieniamy.

- Niby tak... – przyznał kuzyn, ale wciąż patrzył na niego zagadkowo. – Nie umiem dokładnie określić, ale coś się w tobie zmieniło. Jakby... Jakby bardziej ci zależało – powiedział w końcu, choć obawiał się, czy go nie urazi.

- Bo mi zależy – odparł po prostu Diego. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

- Myślę, że wiem – nie zgodził się Rafael. – Bardzo ją kochasz. – stwierdził i omal nie roześmiał się na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy kuzyna. – Diego, przecież to widać. Spytaj kogokolwiek, a każdy ci powie, że Diego de la Vega jest beznadziejnie zakochany w señoricie Escalante.

Diego zmieszał się. Nie spodziewał się rozmowy z kuzynem na temat swoich sercowych spraw, zwłaszcza, że nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Póki co wszystko układało się dobrze. Do czego Rafael zmierzał? Nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa. W dodatku Felipe uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo i kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza ze słowami Rafaela. Diego posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie tak beznadziejnie – sprostował w końcu.

- To przyjęcie jest dla niej, prawda? – domyślił się Rafael. Diego nie musiał nawet potakiwać. – Dlaczego?

- A czy musi być jakiś szczególny powód? – odparł pytaniem Diego.

- A czy ona kocha ciebie?

- Myślałem, że to również jest oczywiste. Tak, kocha mnie.

- Znam na tyle dobrze ciebie i wuja Alejandra, żeby wiedzieć, że nie wyprawiacie często tak dużych przyjęć – Rafael wrócił do nurtującej go kwestii. – Dlatego twierdzę, że musisz mieć jakiś powód. – nalegał. Diego w końcu zgodził się przyznać mu rację.

- Tak, mam powód – odparł i zszedł z drabiny. – Ale jaki – dowiesz się jutro, tak jak wszyscy. – Choć Diego nie powiedział nic więcej, Rafael domyślił się, że cokolwiek planował, miało to bezpośredni związek z Victorią. Nie chciał psuć kuzynowi humoru, ale uważał, że jego obowiązkiem jest przypomnieć mu o pewnej kwestii, o której Diego nie pamiętał bądź nie chciał pamiętać.

- Diego, masz świadomość, że jesteś dziedzicem najbardziej wpływowego rodu w okolicy? – zaczął delikatnie. – Victoria Escalante to piękna i charakterna dziewczyna, to prawda, ale to tylko...

- Dość! – przerwał mu Diego, wyraźnie wzburzony. – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć i z góry uprzedzam, że nie będziemy o tym dyskutować!

- Jak chcesz – coś w lodowatym tonie Diego kazało Rafaelowi zarzucić temat. – Twój ojciec to pochwala? – zapytał tylko.

- Akceptuje – odparł krótko Diego. Prawdę powiedziawszy jego ojciec nie tylko akceptował, ale też w pełni popierał jego związek z Victorią, widząc uczucie, jakim darzyli się młodzi, ale Diego nie zamierzał tłumaczyć tego kuzynowi. Rafael jednak nie poddał się jeszcze.

- A co z Zorro? – zapytał. – Jak byliśmy tu ostatnio, Victoria miała dość pewną pozycję pani serca tego bandyty. – O tak, trudno było zapomnieć scenę, jaką Margarita i Victoria urządziły na środku targu. Diego nie widział tego wprawdzie, ale historia krążyła jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a Victoria oblewała się rumieńcem za każdym razem, gdy ktoś o tym wspomniał. Także dla samego Rafaela poprzedni przyjazd do Los Angeles nie zaliczał się do najmilszych wspomnień, nic więc dziwnego, że każde wspomnienie Zorro budziło w nim żywe emocje.

- Zorro nie trzeba się przejmować – odparł Diego, już pogodniej, wdzięczny za otaczający ich półmrok. Nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się, a i Felipe z pewnością dobrze się bawił. – Ten romans to już przeszłość.

- Jesteś pewien? – drążył dalej Rafael. – Pamiętasz przecież, jak Zorro zadziałał na Margaritę, jak raz go zobaczyła. Jeśli Victoria była z nim dłużej związana... Jaką masz pewność, że któregoś dnia nie przypomni sobie o kochanku?

- Zorro to fascynujący człowiek, ale to nie kandydat na męża – odparł Diego. – Chyba w końcu zrozumiał, że pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie będzie mógł zaoferować Victorii.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – Rafael pozwolił sobie na odrobinę kpiny.

- W przeciwieństwie do mnie – powtórzył spokojnie Diego. – To było już jakiś czas temu, będzie kilka ładnych miesięcy, może i więcej. Nie, Rafaelu, Zorro nie będzie mi przeszkadzać.

Stukanie do drzwi oderwało ją od toaletki. Victoria prędko odłożyła swoją szkatułkę z biżuterią na półeczkę.

- Victorio, mogę wejść na chwilkę? – usłyszała głos Diego.

- Już, chwileczkę – odpowiedziała nieco nerwowo; miała powód. Goście mieli przybyć za niecałe pół godziny, a ona nie była jeszcze gotowa. Prócz tego denerwowała się przez cały dzień. Rankiem Margarita usłyszała, jak rozmawia z Marią na temat potraw na wieczór i oczywiście nie powstrzymała się od komentarza. W pobliżu nie było ani Diego, ani don Alejandro i Victoria obawiała się, że wbrew temu, co sobie obiecała, znów da się sprowokować. Nie umiała słuchać spokojnie, jak ktoś w ciętych słowach wspominał o tym, gdzie jest jej miejsce, mając na myśli kuchnię. Victoria żałowała, że Margarita znów zaczęła, bo poprzedniego wieczoru udało im się w miarę normalnie porozmawiać. Señorita Escalante oczywiście nie pozostała dłużna. Od kłótni wyratował je Rafael z zapłakaną Carmelitą na rękach. Margarita zajęła się córką, a Victoria czmychnęła za Marią do kuchni; tam czuła się najbezpieczniej i mogła się uspokoić. Diego chyba o tym nie wiedział; w ciągu całego dnia mieli czas zamienić ze sobą ledwie kilka słów, a zresztą wcale nie zamierzała mu o tym mówić. Nie była dzieckiem, żeby się skarżyć.

- Tak? – Victoria otworzyła w końcu drzwi, gdy już uporała się z szarfą od sukienki. Nieco zdziwiona spojrzała na Diego. Stał w progu, jeszcze nie przebrany, w koszuli zapiętej na co drugi guzik. Wyglądał spokojnie, jak zawsze, ale Victorii nie umknął jego przyspieszony oddech, jakby dopiero co przybył skądś w pośpiechu.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała w końcu, bo Diego po prostu zapatrzył się na nią.

- Vicky, wyglądasz przepięknie – odparł, odrywając spojrzenie do jej szczupłej sylwetki. – Nic się w zasadzie nie stało, już nie. Alcalde akurat dzisiaj musiał zaplanować mi zajęcie - prychnął.

- Co? Co znowu zrobił? – zapytała Victoria, zła, że nic nie wiedziała.

- To, co zwykle. Wybrał sobie kilka ofiar spośród najbiedniejszych farmerów, którzy nie zapłacili podatków, i chciał ich wychłostać dla przykładu – wyjaśnił Diego. – Już po problemie. Zorro złożył mu krótką wizytę i wybił ten pomysł z głowy. Ale ja nie po to przyszedłem – Diego uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął zza pleców niewielkie pudełeczko. – Chciałbym, żebyś to dzisiaj założyła – powiedział, odchylając wieczko i wyciągając pudełko w stronę Victorii. Wewnątrz znajdował się naszyjnik.

- Nie – odparła Victoria. Gestem zaprosiła Diego do środka, a gdy wszedł, zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi. Nie zamierzała pozwolić, by ktokolwiek ich słyszał. Na twarzy młodego de la Vegi malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie.

- Nie włożę tego naszyjnika, bo już wybrałam ten – mówiła dalej Victoria, jeszcze spokojnie. Wzięła z toaletki delikatny łańcuszek z perłowym wisiorkiem i pokazała go Diego.

- Ja tylko chciałem... – Diego zawahał się. – To był naszyjnik mojej matki.

- A to mojej. Diego, jest piękny i doceniam twój gest, ale zrozum, że nie możesz organizować wszystkiego! – Victoria zirytowała się w końcu. – Nie możesz planować wszystkiego za wszystkich!

- Czasem muszę, jeśli chcę przeżyć – wtrącił się Diego.

- Nie mówię o Zorro, tylko o Diego de la Vedze – sprostowała Victoria. – Nauczyłeś się planować. Zawsze, wszędzie, ze wszystkimi. Zasze masz gotowe wyjście, zawsze wszystko przewidujesz i uprzedzasz problemy, ba!, rozwiązujesz je, zanim się pojawią. Ale, do diabła, Diego, nie możesz decydować za wszystkich dookoła! A ja nie jestem lalką, którą można pięknie wystroić i posadzić w salonie, żeby ładnie wyglądała między gośćmi! – wyrzuciła z siebie Victoria i urwała. Diego wciąż stał z otwartym pudełkiem w ręku, kompletnie zaszokowany.

- Victoria, ja nigdy... Jesteś dla mnie jedyna i wyjątkowa – młody de la Vega zdecydował się w końcu odezwać, ale chyba nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.

- Ja wiem, Diego, nieba byś mi przychylił, gdybyś tylko mógł – mówiła dalej Victoria, już spokojniej. – Ale naprawdę, nie musisz martwić się wszystkim, nie musisz znać odpowiedzi na każde pytanie. I to, że Zorro decyduje i działa za innych, i długo decydował za nas oboje, nie znaczy, że dalej tak ma być.

- Vicky, wybacz mi. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że tak to odbierasz. Jeśli chcesz, pójdę do ojca i poproszę, by odwołał przyjęcie – zaproponował Diego, zupełnie zgaszony. Victoria była zaskoczona, jak szybko pewność siebie, jaka cechowała Zorro, ustąpiła masce uległego Diego. Ale, w zasadzie, co było maską?

- Odwołać, teraz? – powtórzyła dziewczyna i nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnęła się. – O nie, tej satysfakcji nikomu nie damy – powiedziała wesoło, a choć tego nie sprecyzowała, wiadomo było, kogo głównie miała na myśli. – Po coś kupiłeś tę sukienkę, prawda?

- Oczywiście – Diego niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Czy pozwolisz mi dzisiaj na jeszcze jedną niespodziankę?

- Hmm, chyba tak – Victoria udała, że się namyśla, a potem zerknęła na zegar i z przerażeniem zorientowała się, która godzina. – Goście będą tu za niespełna kwadrans! A ja nigdzie nie pójdę, jeśli nie zmienisz tej koszuli – zagroziła i pokazała mu mankiety, zaplamione zapewnie w jaskini.

- Wedle życzenia, señorita! – Diego zasalutował jej z kpiącym uśmiechem Zorro i wymknął się z pokoju.

Lampiony Diego były przepiękne. Pogoda dopisała, więc przy tak dużej ilości osób zdecydowano, że przyjęcie odbędzie się na dworze. Stoły rozstawiono w ogrodzie pomiędzy krzewami róż, a na tarasie na tyłach hacjendy urządzono parkiet. Tam też przygrywała grupka muzyków, raz po raz zachęcając pary do tańca.

Victoria szybko stwierdziła, że Diego miał jednak dobry pomysł. Pomijając Margaritę, która dyplomatycznie trzymała się od niej z daleka, nikt na przyjęciu nie dał jej odczuć, że nie pasuje do towarzystwa. Zresztą nie tylko caballeros zostali zaproszeni. Ponieważ przyjęcie odbywało się z okazji wyremontowania gospody, toteż dziwne by było, gdyby sama Victoria nikogo nie zaprosiła. Tak więc pomiędzy hacjenderami znalazł się między innymi Mendoza. Sierżant był w siódmym niebie, kiedy dostał zaproszenie od señority Escalante. Choć nie mógł tego głośno powiedzieć, cieszył się tym bardziej, że to on był na przyjęciu w przeciwieństwie do swego przełożonego. Nie wiedział także, że zaproszenie bądź nie Louisa Ramone było przedmiotem ostrej dyskusji w hacjendzie de la Vegów. Diego wspomniał coś wprawdzie o stosowności wpisania alcalde na listę gości, ale jego ojciec zaprotestował. Louis Ramone nie cieszył się szacunkiem ani de la Vegów, ani większości mieszkańców puebla, zarówno tych znacznych, jak i tych ubogich, więc zaproszenie go ubliżałoby innym gościom. Ponadto don Alejandro powiedział stanowczo, że nie będzie gościł pod swoim dachem człowieka, który nieustannie usiłował doprowadzić do śmierci jego syna. Nieważne, że pod maską Zorro. Na koniec sprawę przesądziła Victoria. Gdy tylko usłyszała o propozycji Diego, z miejsca oświadczyła, że w takim razie może robić przyjęcie, ale bez niej. Wobec takich argumentów Diego poddał się i nie poruszał więcej tematu; sam zresztą nie nalegał zbytnio. Pożałował tylko trochę rankiem, kiedy wściekły alcalde odbijał sobie afront i zmusił Zorro do złożenia mu wizyty. Diego sklął go serdecznie w duchu, bo mały włos, a spóźniłby się na przyjęcie.

Zabawa rozwijała się znakomicie. Kiedy tańczące pary zmęczyły się w końcu, Diego ujął Victorię za rękę i poprowadził ją na środek tarasu służącego za parkiet. Na jego znak muzyka ucichła. Victoria spojrzała pytająco na swojego towarzysza, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się, trochę niepewnie, trochę nerwowo. Goście zorientowali się, że młody de la Vega chce coś powiedzieć, bo poodsuwali się nieco, robiąc wolną przestrzeń wokół niego. Diego spojrzał po zebranych, wychwycił zachęcający uśmiech ojca i odezwał się.

- Odbudowanie gospody jest niewątpliwie powodem do świętowania i cieszę się, że możemy to uczcić wspólnie – zaczął. – Jednakże nie tylko z tego powodu znaleźliście się tutaj wszyscy, za co wam bardzo dziękuję. – Diego przyciągał coraz więcej zaciekawionych spojrzeń. – Jest inny powód, dużo ważniejszy. Ostatnie tygodnie dały mi do myślenia – młody de la Vega urwał na moment. – Victoria powiedziała mi niedawno coś bardzo ważnego. Coś, co nie dawało mi spokoju. A dziś usłyszałem od niej bardzo mądre słowa. – Diego nieoczekiwanie uklęknął przed stojącą przy nim señoritą i zwrócił się już tylko do niej. – Dlatego teraz chciałbym cię spytać o jedną rzecz. Czy jesteś gotowa spędzić ze mną resztę życia jako moja żona?

W martwej ciszy, jaka nagle zapadła, słychać było tylko panny wciągające ze świstem powietrze. Gdzieś z tyłu brzęknęła spadająca taca. Goście to patrzyli po sobie, to spoglądali na parę. Na stojącą na środku Victorię, trochę onieśmieloną, trochę zaskoczoną, ale na pewno szczęśliwą, piękniejszą niż kiedykolwiek. I na klęczącego przed nią Diego, dziedzica najbogatszego rodu w okolicy. Wielu z nich nie mogło uwierzyć, że młody de la Vega naprawdę robi to, co myśleli, że robi, czyli oświadcza się. I to komu, Victorii Escalante! Niektórzy zerkali na don Alejandro, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale on jako jedyny nie był zaskoczony sytuacją i z niewiele mniejszym skupieniem niż syn wyczekiwał na odpowiedź señority.

- Niektórych decyzji w życiu nie można podejmować samemu. Jeśli chcesz je podejmować właśnie ze mną – Victoria na moment zawiesiła głos. – Ja także tego pragnę.

Diego zamrugał gwałtownie. Zdawało mu się, że czekał wieki na odpowiedź i nie był pewien, czy w końcu ją usłyszał, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu to, czego pragnął.

- Czy to oznacza tak? – zapytał szeptem. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć to na głos; w gwarze, który nagle ich otoczył, i tak nikt by tego nie usłyszał.

- Tak – roześmiała się Victoria. Pozwoliła włożyć sobie pierścionek na palec, pozwoliła, by Diego przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował, tak, że na moment znalazła się w powietrzu. I nic dookoła nie mogłoby ich teraz oderwać od siebie. Ani Felipe zbierający z boku resztki stłuczonych kieliszków, ani omdlała z wrażenia Margarita, ani tym bardziej ożywione głosy dookoła.

A wokoło zrobiło się naprawdę głośno. Większość hacjenderów przetrawiała rewelację wieczoru. Kilka córek na wydaniu było wyraźnie niezadowolonych; don Diego de la Vega, choć dziwak, był niewątpliwie najlepszą partią w okolicy i każda z nich żałowała po trosze, że to nie ona zostanie doñą de la Vega.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się sierżant Mendoza. Podszedł do stojącej na parkiecie pary, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Señorita Victoria, don Diego, moje gratulacje! – sierżant uścisnął serdecznie dłoń młodego de la Vegi. – Wiedziałem, że w końcu będziemy tego świadkami – dodał, wciąż uśmiechnięty.

- Dziękujemy, sierżancie – odparł uprzejmie Diego, starając się pokryć uśmiechem nerwowość. Po prawdzie martwił się trochę reakcją gości. Wczorajsza rozmowa z kuzynem w pełni uświadomiła mu, czego może się spodziewać. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie głośno wyrażał swojej dezaprobaty – to był i miał być szczęśliwy dzień dla nich obojga.

Victoria rozluźniła się nieco. Mendoza musiał coś przełamać, bo kolejni goście podchodzili i składali im życzenia i gratulacje. Nie wszyscy oczywiście byli tak optymistycznie nastawieni, ale przynajmniej dyplomatycznie poodchodzili w kierunku stołów. Cóż, nie od dziś wiadomo było, że Diego de la Vega miewał niecodzienne pomysły i ekscentryczne zachcianki, więc i obecne oświadczyny zostały potraktowane jako jedno z jego dziwactw.

Wkrótce też przyjęcie potoczyło się dalej swoim torem. Część gości pozbijała się w małe grupki i rozmawiała, niektórzy, co wytrwalsi, próbowali dotrzymać przy stołach towarzystwa sierżantowi Mendozie, a pary ponownie zaludniły parkiet. Diego i Victoria także tam zostali, aż w końcu doña Estela, żona don Alfredo, porwała señoritę Escalante. Młody de la Vega z uśmiechem pozwolił na to i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak Victoria oddala się ku gronu pań.

- Więc ty tak na poważnie – Rafael skorzystał z okazji i podszedł do kuzyna, gdy ten został w końcu sam.

- Słucham? – Diego podniósł głowę i dojrzał jego dezaprobatę.

- Zawsze myślałem, że masz więcej rozsądku. Myślałem, że znudził ci się kawalerski stan i chciałeś się zabawić. Poflirtować trochę z piękną señoritą, poromansować, i to wszystko. Ale ty to traktujesz poważnie. Masz świadomość tego, co właśnie zrobiłeś? – Rafael nie podniósł głosu, żeby nie przyciągać uwagi innych gości, ale nie musiał. Wystarczyło to, co powiedział. Nawet w świetle lampionów widać było, że Diego pobladł z gniewu.

- Dość, Rafaelu – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To moja decyzja i nic ci do tego!

- Nic? Diego, szargasz dobre imię de la Vegów!

- Zamilcz! – syknął Diego. – Jeszcze słowo na ten temat, a zapomnę, że jesteśmy rodziną i zażądam satysfakcji.

Don Alejandro obserwował syna od dłuższego czasu. Był ciekaw, jak Diego poradzi sobie w tak niecodziennej sytuacji. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co ostatnio zaszło między nim a Victorią, bo Diego nigdy nie próbował poruszyć tego tematu, ale widział napięcie między nimi. Starszy de la Vega był równie szczęśliwy jak syn, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź Victorii, bo upewnił się, że cokolwiek zaszło pomiędzy nimi, nie nadwątliło ich relacji. Mimo to don Alejandro śledził wzrokiem zarówno Victorię, jak i syna. To dlatego natychmiast dostrzegł napięcie między kuzynami.

-... nie szarga naszego nazwiska uczciwy związek z kobietą – usłyszał cichy, napięty głos Diego, kiedy podszedł bliżej. – Zwłaszcza z dumną i niezależną kobietą, jaką jest Victoria. I jeśli sądzisz, że byłbym zdolny zniszczyć reputację kobiety, to...

- Diego, tu jesteś – wtrącił się don Alejandro, zanim jego syn miał szansę skończyć. – Coś się stało? – zapytał, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł napięcie między kuzynami. Obaj młodzi mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie.

- Myślałem, że chociaż ty bardziej szanujesz swoje nazwisko, wuju – mruknął Rafael i odszedł.

- Diego? O co poszło?

- Nie domyślasz się? Nie wszystkim spodobała się moja narzeczona – odparł ponuro Diego. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że Victoria tego nie usłyszy.

- Rafael jest dżentelmenem, nie obrazi jej – pocieszył go ojciec. – Szkoda tylko, że niesnaski muszą być nawet w rodzinie.

- Nie Rafael mnie martwi, a Margarita – przyznał młodszy de la Vega.

Obawy Diego póki co okazały się płonne. Margarita zniknęła z przyjęcia, prawdopodobnie w pokoju, ale chyba nikt nie zauważył jej nieobecności. Zabawa zresztą wygasała powoli i goście kolejno żegnali się z gospodarzami i odjeżdżali do swoich domów. Niektórzy wprawdzie odnosili się chłodno do de la Vegów, ale obyło się bez otwartej wrogości. Mimo to Victoria odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnimi gośćmi i znalazła chwilę, by pobyć z Diego na osobności.

- Podobała ci się niespodzianka? – zapytał młody de la Vega. Victoria tylko kiwnęła głową, zajęta akurat walką z jakąś tasiemką; po tylu godzinach gorset stał się niewygodny i cisnął, więc chciała się go pozbyć. Szarpała się i szarpała, ale widać musiała zacisnąć jakiś supeł, bo nie mogła się wyplątać. W końcu nie wytrzymała.

- Uwolnij mnie z tego – poprosiła błagalnie.

- Jak sobie życzysz – Diego uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. W przeciwieństwie do Victorii widział zaplątane tasiemki i mógł je łatwo rozwiązać, ale nie spieszyło mu się. Zamiast tego objął ją od tyłu i pocałował, a dopiero potem przystąpił do dzieła. Victoria sięgała rękami do tyłu, żeby mu pomóc, co dawało dokładnie odwrotny efekt. Przerwało im znaczące odchrząknięcie.

- Diego!

- Chwileczkę, ojcze – młody de la Vega nie ruszył się nawet, ale z westchnieniem szybko rozplątał tasiemki. Dopiero wtedy obrócił się. – Tak?

- Przebiorę się – rzuciła Victoria i tłumiąc chichot na widok oburzonej miny don Alejandra, przemknęła do pokoju.

- Tak? – zapytał ponownie Diego, obecnie ucieleśnienie niewinności.

- Nie, już nic – don Alejandro machnął ręką, a Diego ukrył uśmiech. – To był długi dzień. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, ojcze.

Tym razem Felipe nawet nie zapukał. Wpadł do pokoju Diego z trzaskaniem drzwi i zaczął potrząsać swoim opiekunem, żeby się obudził. Diego usiadł natychmiast.

- Co się stało, Felipe? – zapytał nieco zdezorientowany. Chłopak ciągnął go za rękaw koszuli nocnej i wskazywał w stronę drzwi. – Już, już, daj mi się ubrać – mruknął i wstał. A potem sam usłyszał, o co chodziło. Nawet przez zamknięte drzwi dobiegały odgłosy kłótni. Victoria i Margarita. Diego jęknął w duchu i zaczął szybko wkładać na siebie pierwsze z brzegu spodnie. Narzucił na siebie koszulę i wyszedł, dopinając ją w biegu.

- ... lepszy cel w życiu niż tylko, żeby być i ładnie wyglądać!

- Ja przynajmniej nie musiałam się wkupywać...

- Margarito, proszę...

Wszyscy troje stali w przedpokoju, a Margarita miała dodatkowo Carmelitę na rękach. Po minach obu pań widać było, że ta dyskusja toczy się już od dłuższej chwili. Rafael stał koło swojej żony i usiłował ją uspokoić. Gdy Diego wszedł, kuzyn popatrzył na niego niemal przepraszająco, jakby żałował wczorajszych słów, przynajmniej w zestawieniu z rozzłoszczoną i z lekka rozhisteryzowaną Margaritą. Victoria natomiast była już przy drzwiach, gotowa do wyjścia. Widocznie wychodziła już do gospody, kiedy dorwała ją Margarita. Diego z pewnym niepokojem zauważył, że jego narzeczona trzymała w rękach kosz pełen jajek.

Na widok Diego Margarita zamilkła, a Victoria posłała mu pełne ulgi spojrzenie.

- Przywieziesz mi potem moje rzeczy do gospody? – zapytała na wstępie, starając się panować nad głosem. – Są naszykowane.

- Oczywiście, nie ma problemu – obiecał jej Diego. Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego, posłała Margaricie lodowate spojrzenie i wymknęła się. W przedpokoju zapadło milczenie, przerywana tylko gaworzeniem Carmelity.

- Jedliście śniadanie? – zapytał w końcu Diego, żeby przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

- Nie, jeszcze nie – odparł zmieszany Rafael.

- Idę nas spakować – oświadczyła tymczasem Margarita. Obaj panowie spojrzeli na nią z jednakowym zdumieniem.

- Spakować? – powtórzył za nią Rafael, z miną, jakby myślał, że się przesłyszał.

- Nie zostanę tu dłużej. Wracamy do domu – Margarita, nie kryjąc swojego wzburzenia, spojrzała hardo na Diego i bez słowa wyminęła go. Nawet mała Carmelita zamilkła, jakby zdziwiona.

- Mógłbyś poprosić, żeby przygotowano nasz powóz? – poprosił Rafael, zmieszany zachowaniem żony. – Obawiam się, że nie zostaniemy dłużej. Margarita potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby oswoić się z...

- Dobrze – wtrącił się Diego. Jednocześnie odetchnął w duchu. Wyjazd kuzyna, a zwłaszcza jego żony, oznaczał, że nie będzie więcej scysji między nią a Victorią. Rafael prawdopodobnie miał rację, trzeba było czasu, by rodzina oswoiła się z rewelacjami.


	4. Epilog

**Epilog**

Pierwszy dzień, kiedy ponownie otwarto oficjalnie gospodę, okazał się być pełnym sukcesem. Nawet jeśli był ktoś, kto nie chciał zobaczyć zmian w odnowionym i odmalowanym wnętrzu, to wszyscy pragnęli przekonać się na własne oczy, że señorita Victoria Escalante została narzeczoną don Diego de la Vegi. Tak więc Anna i Maria razem z samą właścicielką gospody miały ręce pełne roboty i obie pomocnice nie mogły znaleźć choćby chwili, by porozmawiać z Victorią na zapleczu, choć były tego spragnione. Nawet zbliżająca się pora sjesty nie zmniejszyła ruchu. Señorita Escalante zaczynała się obawiać, czy zdoła zamknąć gospodę na popołudniowe godziny. Dlatego też zdziwiła się, kiedy nagle większość gości wybyła na werandę, wyraźnie czymś zainteresowana.

Mogła się tego spodziewać. Na plac wjechał Diego, druga osoba bezpośrednio związana z najgorętszą plotką krążącą obecnie po Los Angeles. Okazało się jednak, że to nie sam młody de la Vega był przyczyną owego zainteresowania, ale to, co przywiózł ze sobą. Don Diego siedział bowiem na koźle dużego, osobliwie wyglądającego wozu. Za plecami miał pokaźny zbiornik. Jak zaczął tłumaczyć wszystkim zainteresowanym, była to pompa wodna. Tłumek skupił się wokół wozu, gdy don Diego objaśniał sposób działania i pokazywał zastosowanie dużego kołowrotu i zwiniętego węża. Nawet Louis Ramone był zainteresowany.

- Don Diego, wasza troska o dobro puebla jest nieoceniona – powiedział z uśmiechem alcalde. – Ta pompa pozwoli nam szybciej walczyć z pożarem następnym razem.

- Dziękuję, alcalde – Diego poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, gdy Louis Ramone poklepał go po ramieniu, by wyrazić swoją aprobatę. – Jeśli mi wybaczycie... - młody de la Vega zręcznie wymknął się poza tłumek, który nadal otaczał wóz z pompą i żywo dyskutował na temat możliwości jej wykorzystania.

- Sądzisz, że to nam da kilka chwil spokoju? – zapytała Victoria konspiracyjnym szeptem, gdy Diego dołączył do niej na werandzie. W tej chwili wydawało się, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi.

- Mam taką nadzieję – Diego mrugnął do niej wesoło. – Może przynajmniej na tyłach nikt nas nie będzie szukał – dodał i poprowadził Victorię ku bocznym drzwiom, gdzie Felipe czekał z wozem z rzeczami señority.


End file.
